Good Girls and Bad Boys
by darkpetal202
Summary: Sakura Haruno is moving to Konoha! She is so excited to meet her pen pal, Ino but when she gets there she meets Sasuke Uchiha. The badass always gets what he wants... and what he wants is the goody-too-shoes
1. Chapter 1

YAY

YAY! I have finally started Good Girls and Bad Boys! I promise that it will be longer that A.S.P! Now here it is! The very first chapter of GG&BB!!

I do own Naruto…OK OK nooooo go away lawyers! Please don't sue! Ok I don't own Naruto! I also don't own the song Curse of Curves by Cute is what we aim for 

_ Hey Ino-pig!_

_I have absolutely fabuloso news!...I'm moving to Kanoha! I am going to go to Konoha high with you also! Isn't that great news? I am so excited! But at the same time I'm a little scared. What if no one likes me? (except for you of course : p) _

_I was kind of wondering if I could hang with you the first day so 1- I don't get lost around the school and 2- So I don't look like a total loser._

_But first let me get this right. I want to be able to pick out all of your friends that you have told me about! Hinata is shy, short bluish hair, white eyes and very kind. Tenten is a tomboy, loves sports, compassionate, and always keeps her hair in two buns._

_Your boyfriend, Shikamaru, is lazy, super smart, and keeps his hair like a pineapple (haha why would he wear it like that?)._

_Hinata's boyfriend is loud, funny, and has spiky blond hair (can you say opposites attract much?). Tenten's boyfriend, Neji, is Hinata's cousin, has the same eyes as her, long brown hair kept in a low ponytail and quiet._

_Wow! I am good at that! I totally can't wait to see you again! We haven't seen each other since that time about a year ago when you came to visit your aunt here in the Sand village. But this time we are NOT going shopping again! You made me poor!_

_I had to work at the sunrise restaurant (remember that restaurant? We went there for lunch and TOTALLY drooled for that one waiter! He was smoking!) for about five months to get back all the money I spent while shopping._

_Plus I could barely walk the next day from you dragging me from Hollister, to American Eagle, to GAP and every place in between. _

_But I did score while shopping with you. Remember that gold necklace with those circles that we both got? Yea I am wearing that right now! _

_When I get there we are having a movie marathon to catch up. I am just so happy that I will get to see you again! And getting to go to school with you also is like a bonus! I will see you when I get there!_

_ -Forehead_

Sakura closed her laptop and looked around her empty room. She was sitting in the middle of the empty room. The only thing occupying it was she and two suitcases and a small book bag. 

She stood up from her spot on the floor and slipped her lap top into her book bag. She slipped the bag onto her back and picked up her suitcase. She took one last look around the room and smiled. 

_"A lot of good memories in here." _She thought as she remembered all of her sleepovers, getting ready for dances, and just hanging out with all of her friends. _"I am going to miss them dearly but I will remember to e-mail them everyday."_

He smiled once more and walked out her bedroom door, down the stairs, and out her front door. She looked back at her old home one more time before putting her suitcases into the back of the taxi and slipped into the back seat.

"Here you are miss. Sand airport." The driver said as he looked at the rear view mirror and back at Sakura.

"Thank you so much for the ride." She said as she held out a fifty dollar bill to him. She got out of the cab after he popped the trunk for her and went to the back of the cab to grab her bags. 

She quickly went through the front door trying to avoid all of the other cars. She went through all the gates, taking her shoes off, and almost having to be strip searched by a pervy security guard.

When she finally saw the last gate she "whooped" for joy. After waiting for about forty-five minutes the gates opened and they were aloud onto the plane. She took her seat and turned off her cell phone and other electronics.

The plane took off after waiting for another half an hour. _"Good thing I remembered to buy that gum while waiting." _She thought as the plan gained elevation. 

The polite eventually came on the intercom saying that they were aloud to turn their electronics back on.

She grabbed her carry on (a.k.a. her book bag) and grabbed her laptop. She checked her e-mail guessing that Ino would have sent her a letter replying to Sakura's last one. Her estimation was correct.

_ Hey Forehead-girl!_

_WHAT!? Oh my gosh!! I am SO happy right now! I can't believe you are actually MOVING HERE!_

_My other two friends are here, Hina-chan and Ten-chan, and they are sooooo excited to see you. They want to leave you some notes:_

_Hinata- HI! Ino-chan has told us all about you! (I know so much about you that I could practically be your best friend)._

_I am so happy that you will be moving here and we will all get to meet you! Have a good trip here!_

_Tenten- Yo! I am all fidgety now! I can't wait to meet you! Ino-chan talks about you 24/7. I am so happy!_

_I just know that the four of us will be the best of friends! Hey… do you like football? Just wondering. Can't wait till you get here!_

_Hey! It's Ino again. By the way yes we are going shopping again! At least one more time! And I am totally up for a movie night! You know I like romance! (But we will watch ONE horror 'cus I know you like them)_

_And I totally remember the hotty from the restaurant! I also remember him hearing us when we both said that we would tap that! _

_HAHA! I also remember him coming over to our table saying "yea well I would tap you two right back" and winking at us! Good times!_

_Also you got all of my friends correct! You may pick your prize. So can't wait till you get here! When you get to your new home and drop off your stuff try and find 32 fire landing._

_That's where I live and I would be really happy to see you when you get here. You will also get to meet Hina-chan and Ten-chan! Get here soon forehead!_

_ Ino-Pig_

Sakura was so excited that she squealed loudly. The person sitting next to her gave her a strange look but she shook it off. 

_"I get to see Ino-pig again AND get to meet her new friends all in one day!" _She thought excitedly. Still smiling she turned off her laptop and slid it back into her carry on. 

Getting a little sleepy she took out her iPod, put on her favorite song, and drifted off into a great dream of being able to see Ino again and meet all of her friends.

"AHHHHHH!!" Ino screamed so loud that they wouldn't be surprised if people all the way across the world could hear it. 

"What's going on?!" Tenten screamed trying to gain her friends attention.

"My pen-pal, Sakura, is MOVING HERE!!" She screeched smiling widely. 

"Really?! Oh, I can't wait to finally meet her!" Hinata said. Ino replied to Sakura's letter, letting Tenten and Hinata leave Sakura a note of their own.

"Oh I am so excited I might just BURST!" Ino shouted as she plopped down on her bed.

"Same with us! You talk about her all the time that I just want to talk to her myself." Tenten said as she sat at the computer chair. Hinata just nodded enthusiastically from her spot on Ino's purple bean bag chair.

"I am just happy I get to see her again. I just know all of us will be great friends… OH you guys want to go shopping with us!?" Ino asked as she smiled widely.

The other girl's eyes widened greatly and they shook their heads "no" hard enough to almost get whip lash. Ino just pouted. "Meanies." She said as she stuck her tongue out at them as they giggled.

"Oh!" Ino said excitedly. "I still need to tell Shika-kun about her coming!" She quickly found her cell phone and dialed his number.

Shikamaru was hanging at his house with his three best friends, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke. His girl friend, Ino, kept on nagging him about Sasuke. _"Uhhgg, I still remember our last conversation about that." _He thought to himself.

**Flashback**

_"Shika-kuuuuun!" Ino whined. "I don't like you hanging around with him." _

_"Why not? He has been one of my best friends for years." He said lazily. She had found him at his favorite spot to watch clouds, atop a large hill._

_"He's a player, is what he is." She said, venom laced with her words. "He uses girls as often as he uses cigarettes and beer."_

_"You don't know him like I do Ino. He isn't as bad as people take him for. Yes he is arrogant and cocky but at the same time he is smart and a great friend to have." He said as he looked back up to the sky and to the clouds._

_Ino just huffed and layed her head on his chest. "I still don't like you hanging around with him." She mumbled into his shirt._

_"I know sweat heart, I know." He sighed and kissed the crown of her head._

**End Flashback**

They where all hanging out at his house. Naruto and Neji were playing Halo 3, while Shikamaru and Sasuke just watched. 

_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words  
It seems I'm-_

Shikamaru picked up his cell. "Hey baby." He said as the other guy's snickered at him and mouthed "Ino" to each other.

_"Hey hon. Guess what! I have great news!" _She said stretching her "great" like Tony the Tiger.

"What is it?" He replied totally clueless as to what was so "greeeeeaaaat!" 

_"You remember Sakura right? My pen-pal?" _She asked excitement still in her voice.

"Yea, the one we talked to on the phone a few weeks ago." He said as he remembered hanging out with Ino and her phone rang and Ino gave him permission to talk to her friend. 

_"Yup! Well guess what…SHES MOVING HERE!"_ She shouted in my ear and I swear I lost my hearing but was vaguely aware of Tenten and Hinata shouting at Ino through the phone to control her voice volume.

"Really? Well I am happy. It will be great to meet her finally and I think she will make a great addition to out group." He said while smiling. By now all the guys in the room where looking at him wondering what he and his girl friend were talking about.

_"I know! I just can't wait until she gets here! Oh I have to go, the other girls are badgering me about the volume of my voice."_ Shikamaru could practically hear the pout in her voice. 

"Ok, I'll see you soon. Love you." He said as the other guys made kissy faces at him.

_"Love you too." _She said and then the line went dead. Shikamaru snapped his phone shut.

"What was all that about?" Naruto asked from his spot on the floor.

"Ino-chan's pen-pal will be moving here soon." He said as he picked up his drink and took a sip. 

"Oh that Sakura girl?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru just nodded his head as he waited for that question he knew would be coming.

"Is she hot?" They all asked at the same time. DING DING DING! There it is! Shikamaru just rolled his eyes. _"Some things may never change."_

YAY! I did it! Ok I may not update this story until I finish A.S.P. but I just wanted to give you guys a preview of it! Please review! Peace and Love ; p


	2. Meeting at last

Hey all I decided to work on GG&BB while I was confined to jail hours of just sitting there waiting for my probation to end

Hey all I decided to work on GG&BB while I was confined to jail hours of just sitting there waiting for my probation to end. I really wanted to work on this story for a while even though I said I would finish A.S.P. first. I will only have this chapter of GG&BB posted and then I will go back to A.S.P until it is over (sad thoughts! Go away!). Well onto the next chappy of GG&BB!

Song of the day- Traitors don't play hangman by BMTH

I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-san does…maybe the closest I could get to thanking him for making Naruto is if I attack him on the street and hug him until his security guards tazer me (My friend had been tazered before…he said it was kind of fun…but at the same time he was drunk so I don't know if it was the buzz or the shock…). But I DO own the poem that Sakura writes but be warned…IT DOESN'T RYME!! DUNDUNDUN!

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sakura woke up after a short nap on the plane. She turned her iPod off which was blaring Cute without the E by Taking back Sunday. She sat up in her seat slowly, a little stiff for sleeping in an uncomfortable plane seat. The stewardess, seeing her wake up came over to ask if she wanted anything.

"May I please just have water?" She asked her voice still a little groggy from just waking up.

"Of course miss." The stewardess said smiling at Sakura's politeness.

Sakura relaxed into her chair and checked her phone to see what time it was. It read 4:32 PM.

_"Hmm, only about a half an hour until I get to walk again, my legs are so STIFF!" _She thought as she stretched her legs out in front of her as far as she could without kicking the chair in front of her.

The stewardess came back over and handed her a water bottle. She thanked her as she twisted open the cap. She took a swig of the water, glad it helped her parched throat. She decided to grab her notebook from her carry on and write to pass the time.

_Stair up at the sky as you lay on your back_

_Look to the left and see the man you once loved_

_A sick smirk dancing on his face_

_For he has finally cracked_

_He plunges the knife through your chest_

_Pleasant_

_The one you love is finally gone_

_He died a long time ago_

_For if he didn't_

_You wouldn't be lying in the grass_

_Warm breeze on your face_

_Warm blood everywhere_

_Staring at the sky_

_You remember what your mother said once_

_When we die we become stars_

_I will be the North Star in a few moments_

_At least that is what I wish_

_For if I was I could lead him the right way_

… _And back to me…_

Sakura sighed as she sat back in her chair. She looked out the window of the plane. Her eyes immediately brightened as she saw the Fire country out her plane window. Her only thoughts at the time were _"We are finally where we were meant to be, I just have that feeling deep in my stomach…this is home."_

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sakura steeped off the plane and into the airport. She waited for her luggage to come through the conveyer belt. She picked it up as quickly as she could, wanted to get out of the mess of people.

After getting lost three times and asking directions from five security guards, she finally made it out of the airport. She stood at the front entrance as she called a taxi over by waving her hands. She stuck her luggage in the trunk before slipping into the back of the cab.

"Where to miss?" The driver asked as he looked at her from the rear view mirror.

"To…" Sakura started as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and read the address written on it to him. "Seventy-eight fire landing."

He started up the engine and they pulled out of the airport parking lot. _"Why does that street sound so familiar?" _Sakura thought as she put her finger on her chin, trying to wrack her brain of any memory of the address.

_**"Hmm…OH! It's the same street that Ino-chan lives on!! We are going to live on the same street!? WAHOOOO!" **_Inner-Sakura said as she did little twirls and spins.

Sakura gasped at the realization that she would live on the same street as her pen-pal. She smiled brightly as she thought about seeing Ino again, along with all of her friends.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

"Here you are miss, seventy-eight fire landing. Oh, and welcome to Konoha." The taxi driver said as Sakura handed him the money she owed him. On the way to her new home she and the taxi driver talked about how she was moving there and all the best places to eat and hang out.

"Thank you. Have a good day." Sakura said smiling. She stepped out of the cab and around so she could get her items that she placed in the trunk. She pulled them out, and slammed the trunk shut. She stepped up to the front door of the two story, three bedroom, two bathroom, house that she was able to purchase with the social security that was left behind when her mother and father had been killed in a car accident. After the crash, four years ago, Sakura was only twelve and was living with her older brother, Akira, who was only seventeen at the time of their parent's death. When he turned eighteen he was accepted into Sand University.

He lived at home so he was able to take care of his younger sister, and went to school, as well as taking a part time job, but when she turned fifteen last year he was accepted to play basketball for the University. He was twenty one at the time. He tried to refuse the offer for he would be separated from his sister, for he would have to start living on campus, but Sakura kept urging him to play, saying that this was his dream ever since he was little and not to give it up for her. With a little more persuasion on her part, Akira accepted the offer, although he came to check up on her as often as he could.

And that is how Sakura came to the decision of moving to Konoha. She wanted to show her older brother that she was capable to live on her own, and that she didn't want him stressing over if she was ok and alive every second of everyday.

Sakura smiled as she set her suitcases on the front porch and slipped the key into the key hole. She twisted a couple of times until she was rewarded with the clicking noise of the lock opening. She pushed the door open and stepped into her new life.

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

"Huff, when's she going to get here?" Ino asked for the umpteenth time.

"Calm down Ino-chan, she just only got off the plane like thirty minutes ago, and that's not even counting if the flight is delayed." Tenten said exasperated with Ino's anxious behavior.

"That's right. You also didn't add the time it would take for her to get to her house and put her belongings in it." Hinata said as she fiddled with a rubix cube.

Ino just sighed as she sat down on the floor and spread her legs out and reached for her toes with her fingers. It was silent for another five minutes before…

"-Sigh- when's she going to get here?"

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

Sakura closed her house door behind her and locked it with the key that was left on the kitchen counter by the previous owners. He stepped out onto the road as she breathed in the fresh air. She started walking down the road, trying to find her friends home. _"Hmm…28 fire landing…30 fire landing…AH! Here it is! 32 fire landing! Ino-pigs home!" _ Sakura thought as she smiled brightly.

_**"YAY! We get to see the pig! And get to meet her friends!" **_Inner- Sakura said matching Sakura's smile.

Sakura stepped up to the large pale blue house and rang the doorbell. She only had to wait a few seconds before the door swung open and a blond girl tackled her into a hug.

"Forehead-girl! You're finally here!" Said the energetic blond as she squeezed the life out of her friend.

"Ino-pig! It's been a long time!" Sakura chuckled as she returned the embrace.

"Ino-chan get off of her, your going to kill her from lack of oxygen." Said a voice from behind Ino. Sakura looked over her friends shoulder to see two young girls, one with chocolate brown hair held up in two buns, her hair matching her eyes. The other had long violette hair and pearl white eyes.

_"They must be Tenten and Hinata."_ Thought Sakura as she remembered the e-mail she received from Ino along with short messages from the two other girls.

Ino stuck her tongue out at the girls and motioned with her hands for the two girls to step forward.

"Sakura I want to introduce you to Hinata-chan," Ino said as she pointed to the violette haired girl, "And Tenten-chan." Ino pointed to the girl with the buns.

"Hey," Sakura smiled as she waved with two fingers. "It's nice to finally meet you two."

Sakura saw Tenten shake as she closed her eyes and held up two fisted hands to her chest. "Are…are you ok?" She asked giving her a strange look. Tenten's eyes flew open as she jumped at Sakura and tackled her into a hug. Sakura stepped back a bit trying to regain her balance. "Uh…hello to you too?"

"I am so happy to finally meet you!" She yelled as she squeezed Sakura. Hinata laughed joyously as she grabbed Sakura and Tenten and hugged them around the necks.

"Ditto." She said smiling brightly at Sakura.

"Hey!" Ino shouted. The three girls looked over at her and saw she had an angry expression on her face. "I want in on the action!" She said as her face slowly melted into a huge smile. She jumped over to them and hugged all three of them. They all laughed joyfully as they started to remember they were still standing on Ino's front porch. They let go of each other and Ino ushered them into the house and shut the door behind them. Sakura stared around at Ino's place.

The front door leads into the living room. It had pearl white marble flooring, white and gold furniture, a large fireplace, and a glass coffee table in front of a small couch. The walls matched the furniture with white walls and thin gold designs. _"Very classy! Screams Ino-chan."_

"Come on, we'll give you the tour!" Ino said as she led Sakura by the hand into the archway from the living room and into the kitchen. It was clean dark green marble counters with mahogany wood work. After a tour that lasted only about five minutes and walking up the white tiled stairs, they made it to Ino's room. It had light purple walls with dark purple bedding and light purple pillows. She had a computer desk in the corner of her room with a light blue laptop sitting on top of it. She also had tack boards on her walls that held pictures of all of her friends at parties, vacations, and just hanging out. The girls sat down on the bed and all started asking Sakura questions.

"What was it like living in Sauna?"

"How was your trip here?"

"What were your old friends like?"

"Woah, woah," Sakura said as she smiled. "Let me have time to register each question in my head before you throw another at me!" She laughed as the others blushed and chuckled. "Sauna was hot and sandy but always a great day at the beach. My trip here was good…but the lady behind me did nothing to stop her son who was kicking my seat the whole time. My old friends were…unique." She said.

"What exactly do you mean by unique?" Hinata asked as she raised one eyebrow.

"Well…one of them was like my older brother. He was always scaring off all of the guys that even said a word to me! His name was Kankuro, he's twenty now. Another one was gay. Haha he always yelled at me when I called him that. He also always said "un" after every sentence. His name was Deidara, he's twenty one and also our source of beer. My best girl friend was Temari. She was tough and very cocky but a great friend to have, she is nineteen. And lastly was my best guy friend was Gaara. He was kind of a mix between his brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari, he was always acting like my older brother and he was as strong as nails! But he was always really distant and really only opened up to our group of friends, he's our age, eighteen. Deidara was cousins with the other three." Sakura said as she smiled lightly remembering her old group of friends.

"Well, that is kind of and eclectic group." Ino said smirking. "An overprotective brother, a queer, a bully, and an ice cube."

Sakura laughed loudly and nodded. "Yea pretty much." She said in between chuckles.

"Ok enough talking about the past," Hinata said. "And more talking about the future! We need to have a party to welcome Sakura-chan into the group."

"Great idea Hina-chan!" Ino said. "Tomorrow at six o'clock! We will invite all the guys and you can meet all of them!"

"Great!" Sakura said as she smiled brightly. "I have always wanted to meet all your boyfriends!"

"There are a few other than them." Hinata said.

"Really? Like who?" Sakura asked as she cocked her head to the side and lifted her eyebrow.

"Well there is Kiba-kun, he is in love with dogs! The only bad part is he takes their personality." Tenten said chuckling.

"There is also Shino-kun. He has a fetish for bugs. Don't step on one when your near him…really…don't." Hinata said seriously.

"And Choji-kun. He likes food…a lot." Ino said as she smirked.

"Don't forget Lee-kun. His two favorite things are the color green and shouting "YOSH" and "YOUTH" every second." Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

"And there's also Sasu-" Hinata started to say but saw Ino making frantic hand motions from behind Sakura.

"Sasu…?" Sakura asked as she scrunched her eyebrows together.

Ino sighed as she thought, _"She will eventually meet him so we might as well warn her about him so she can lock herself in a closet before he starts trying to get into her pants."_

"…Uchiha, Sasuke." Ino said with venom dripping at his name. "If you ever meet him…run away." Ino said as she looked at Sakura sternly.

"Why? What's so wrong with him?" Sakura asked.

"He is a HUGE player and instead of going to the mall and the movies for fun he decides to go to parties to get completely wasted and go fuck some random girl. Man I swear one of these day's his lungs are going to give out. Either from making out for to long and not coming back up for air or from that smoking he does." Ino said with a scowl on her face as she glared at the as if it were Sasuke himself.

"Umm…ok…I'll steer clear from him." Said Sakura a little confused at how Ino was reacting.

Ino shook her head and regained her smile. "Ok anyway, tomorrow will be the welcoming party for Sakura!" She thruster a fisted hand in the air and laughed as all the other girls did the same and shouted "HAZA!"

?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0?0

YAY! I finally got the next chapter finished! I have been putting of my homework to do this so tomorrow I have an essay due in English that I haven't started yet, a project for Social Studies, I have to read half of a 400 page book, I need to practice for my French orals (oh god please just strike me down with lightning) and I have to type a five page essay, all in French…oh I will be having fun tonight! Read and Review! Peace and Love ; p


	3. Party

Hey! SUPER sorry for the long wait! I was trying top figure out what direction I wanted this story to go and I was listening to the radio and a song came up and I immediately knew what was going to happen! You will hear the song in the very last chapter haha!

Song of the day- Blue Burns Orange by Hawthorne Heights

I don't own Narutooo…but Kiba is all minee! : D

* * *

Sakura stood with a plastic cup in her hand in the corner of the packed room. _Ino_ _surrree has a lot of friends._ She watched as the bodies of what she suspected to be Konoha High students grinding and dancing to the techno music.

Flashback

All the girls sat in Ino's room as they planned Sakura's welcoming party. They had called their boyfriends and told them to call and invite everyone to Ino's house later that night.

"Okay! We are going to need food, Ten-chan, that's your job. Take all the money in my wallet and go to the store." Ino railed off jobs like a drill sergeant.

"I I sir!" Tenten saluted her, while smirking.

"Hina-chan, Shika-kun is coming over soon to move the furniture. You are to help assist him." Ino plucked a pencil that was stashed behind her ear and scribbled something down on a note sheet.

"Gotcha captain!" Hinata giggled. Apparently the two were used to Ino's demands.

"Saku-chan and I will work on music choices! Is that affirmative?" She asked placing her hand facedown, waiting for the others to join in. With a makeshift huddle and break the girls separated to do their assigned jobs.

"Okie dokie, what music do you want to play?" Ino asked, walking over to her computer to open up her albums. The girls spend about an hour and a half disagreeing on the others musical preferences. Ino was always one for pop while Sakura was attached to her country music. They could hear the sounds of screeching furniture against the floor, and guessed that Shikamaru had decided to show up.

"Can we go downstairs for a break Ino-pig? I have always wanted to meet Shika! I need to make sure that he is a suitable boyfriend for one of my besties." Sakura smirked as she saw Ino smile over at her.

"Don't worry, he is." She chuckled. "But if you really want to meet him, I see no harm in a quick break. _Quick_ being the key term." Sakura rolled her eyes. If she knew anything about Ino other than her obsession for shopping, it would be that she has a secret competition with herself every year.

She has to outdo her last year's party.

Sakura smiled and jumped up from her seat and bounced over to the door. "Don't worry, it'll only be an hour or two." She stuck her tongue out at her friend before sauntering out, missing Ino's fake glare.

The two girls walked down the staircase and found Hinata and a boy with abnormal pineapple haircut. With his back to the two girls he did not notice their entrance. Sakura, taking this to her advantage, jumped on the boys back and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Lets see if you can tell who I am based off my voice!" Sakura giggled as she felt the boy under her tense up when he felt extra weight added to his back.

"Well this is a hard game…Sakura?" He asked lazily.

"Well that was no fun." She said, and even though his eyes were still covered he could hear the pout in her voice and smirked. She jumped down from his back before jumping into his arms. "Nice to meet you though!" She exclaimed happily.

Shikamaru chuckled quietly as he slightly embraced her around the shoulders. "Likewise." Letting her go quickly (in Sakura's opinion, because of Ino's jealousy) and walked over to his girlfriend to kiss her forehead. "Hey sweetie. How are you today?" He asked in an overly sugar coated voice.

Ino's gaze flew over him before looking into his eyes skeptically. "What do you want?"

Shikamaru mocked a hurt expression while saying, "Now what makes you think I want anything? I am just asking the most beautiful girl in the world how her day was…ah screw it, can the band play tonight?"

Ino's eyes widened. "No, you told him about the party? You must have. I'll kill you." She said menacingly. Sakura starred confused at the whole exchange.

"It's a Sasuke issue again." A voice whispered in her ear. Sakura turned to look at Hinata who sighed at the bickering pair. "Shika and his friends all play in a band, and the lead singer is Sasuke. Obviously Shikamaru told him about the party and now we have to listen to the two yell at each other for the next half an hour." She shook her head at the two before silently asking Sakura to help her with the remaining furniture, who more than obliged.

End Flashback

Sakura thought back on the events leading up till then. _I wonder if Ino just doesn't like him because he once called her fat or something. It would be like Ino to hold a grudge for that, but he couldn't be all __**that**__ bad, could he?_

She rid herself of her thoughts as Tenten came up to her. "Hey, enjoying the party so far?" She practically had to scream over the blaring base.

"Yea, but I don't even know who half these people are." Sakura chuckled and she could practically see the wheels in Tenten's head turning.

"Follow me!" She exclaimed, grabbing Sakura's wrist and tugged her over to a group of kids sitting on one of the couches pushed against the wall. "Hey guys, this is Sakura, the girl of the evening. I am hoping you can watch her while I go take care of something?" She asked.

The group, consisting only of guys, could only nod at the idea of hanging out with the new pretty girl. Tenten smiled appreciatively at them and gave me a quick wink before scampering off.

"Well hello there." The one guy sitting on the center of the couch shoved his friend sitting next to him onto the floor, and patted the seat, offering it to her. Thanking him and apologizing to the young boy who took a face dive towards the floor she sat down on one of Ino's plush couches. "So you moved from Sauna huh?"

"I hear Sauna girls a freaky." One of the boys sat down on the arm of the chair next to her and smirked, as he saw her face flush bright red.

"Well," Sakura started after clearing her throat. "Some I suppose are." She continued to fight down her blush. The group chuckled at her as she looked down at her lap. Ino was the only one who knew she was slightly uncomfortable around guys that she didn't know, so Tenten had no clue when she dragged her new friend over to these boys. Sakura didn't blame her one bit, but she was starting to tense when she felt a hand placed on her knee.

"_**He better not go any further up than that or he will be getting a face full of my fist!"**_ Inner Sakura said pumping her fist in the air. Sakura mentally sighed. She thought she would get rid of that damn inner once she moved to Konoha, but of course, no such luck.

She was praying for something, anything to get her out of this situation, and it seemed Kami was on her side today. Her favorite non-country song came on the speakers but with a different voice singing.

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
save you from your old ways

"Um, excuse me, I have to go find someone." Sakura said quickly ripping away the boys hand as she stood quickly and left the bubble of people in search of Ino. She didn't have to look long.

You play forgiveness  
Watch it now ... here he comes!

She was standing with a scowl on her face among a crowd of kids who bopped their heads to the sound of the music. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked questioning her friends face.

"That, that's what's wrong." Gesturing her head towards the stairs where, along the steps stood a group of four boys.

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young

The lead singer did not look like anything that Ino described as one of her friends but Sakura's breathing hitched at the top of her throat. He strummed his guitar to the beat of the song, his black bangs slightly obscuring his closed eyes. Once he was meant to sing again, his eyes opened slowly revealing dark charcoal eyes that held concentration.

Can we climb this mountain  
I don't know  
Higher now than ever before

His voice empowering the beat of the drum held a seductive melody mixed with a husky deepness that made her heart start to beat again, faster than it should be.

I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy  
Easy now, watch it go

His voice if possible got to an even lower octave but maintained its mysterious background. He smirked at the crowd and closed his eyes once again and started to rock to the beat.

We're burning down the highway skyline  
On the back of a hurricane that started turning

When you were young  
When you were young

His crooked bangs moved slightly, revealing his eyes once again full of power and seduction. His black muscle shirt moved as he played the next few lines.

And sometimes you close your eyes  
and see the place where you used to live  
When you were young

As he sung, he also closed his eyes to the lyrics and tilted his head back exposing a muscled neck, his fingers moving rapidly across the fret board of the guitar. It was obvious he was lost in music, but the crowd obviously wasn't complaining.

They say the devil's water, it ain't so sweet  
You don't have to drink right now

The song slowed down, and he once again opened his eyes and scanned the crowd with the inky orbs.

But you can dip your feet  
Every once in a little while

It seamed as though once he picked up on the guitar again and the beat and bass started to fade in, his eyes locked on mine, and I couldn't break the contact even if I wanted to.

You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch it now here he comes

He smirked my way throughout the whole stanza and I could feel my heart rate increasing yet again. Right after I got it down too damnit!

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman

He turned his face back in the direction of the rest of the crowd but I swore I saw him glancing at me time to time.

Like you imagined when you were young  
(He talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when)  
When you were young

I could still hear my heart beat raging in my ear, practically in sync with the beat of the drums. He looked almost lost in the song again as he finished up his last few lines.

I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But more than you'll ever know

During the last line I felt his eyes bore into mine as he smirked and winked in my direction. I could already feel the heat pool into my cheeks and I could barely register the sound of the crowd's cheers or Ino grounding her teeth together and glaring at the guitarist. "Uchiha Sasuke." I heard her growl out, with venom laced within the name. The name of the lead singer

* * *

Again, really sorry for the long wait, and sorry about the length of the chapter! I keep on wanting to make the chapters much longer, but I feel like that was a good way to end off the chapter. I will try and update a.s.a.p.! Thank you to my loyal readers who have waited for a super long time for this chapter, I give you my apologies! Peace and Love! ; P


	4. Awkward Encounter's

Super-de-duper sorry for the long wait yet _again!_ I, being stupid downloaded anti-virus again and screwed up my computer again! Stupid misleading titles! Its called anti-virus but it IS a virus! It isn't off yet but I have prolonged this chapter long enough! Thank you for waiting! Now for the next chapter of GG&BB!

Song of the day- Such Great Heights by The Postal Service

I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Oh he is on the prowl yet again." Naruto said as he placed his drumsticks down. The song had ended and they started packing up their instruments. "You had that look all while singing. Who's the unlucky girl this time?"

Sasuke let out a sarcastic laugh. "Your sweet." He placed his guitar back into its case before helping Neji put away his guitar amps.

"No man, I saw it too. Who is it? Someone finally steal that heart of yours?" Shikamaru laughed to himself, thinking that prospect to be impossible.

"I don't know who it was. Never saw her before. Hoping she's easy." Sasuke said, picking up his case while walking with the other three to a seating area.

"You have practically fooled around with all the girls in the school. Who haven't you seen?" Neji asked flopping down on the couch, Shikamaru next to him. Naruto sat on a single plush chair, while Sasuke sat atop the coffee table leaning back on his hands.

"That is true. We don't really have a large school, and save for our girls there is practically no one left that you haven't…oh kami." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes and shaking his head. The others looked at him puzzled while he gestured to the dance floor. They watched as four girls fought their way through the crowd to get to where the boys sat. "Is that her?" Shikamaru asked pointing to the girl who was being dragged along by Ino.

"Yea." Sasuke said as he smirked, admiring the sway of the pink haired girls hips. Shikamaru sighed as he watched Sasuke shift into playboy mode. _"Ino-chan is truly not going to be happy about this."_

* * *

"Hey come on! Lets go find the guys!" Tenten screamed over the music. Sakura was still trying to calm the fuming Ino while Tenten and Hinata fought through the crowd to find them.

"Uh…Ten-chan, m-maybe we shouldn't go see them if…you know who…is with them." Hinata said, not wanting to mention his name, trying to not anger Ino further.

"…No, I should let Sakura-chan meet the other two, and my problem with Sasuke should not get in the way of her making friends here." Ino said grasping Sakura's wrist and tugging her in the direction of the seating area.

"Its okay Ino-chan. If you don't want to go over there, I can just meet the other two guys later!" Sakura said.

Ino turned around, still holding Sakura's wrist, and smiled brightly at her before rolling her eyes. "Come on Saku-chan."

Sakura smiled happily at her as the four of them fought their way through the grinding bodies of Konoha High students as a techno pop song blared through the speakers. After a minute of so they were out of the crowd and the boys were in sight.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten yelled over the music to get her boyfriends attention. A boy with eyes identical to those of Hinata with long brown hair turned at the sound of her voice before smiling at her and opening his arms for her to run into. After a quick hug he draped his arms around her shoulder.

Sakura heard Hinata squeak in surprise as a blond haired blue-eyed boy wrapped his arms from behind around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. After realizing who it was she relaxed into his arms before giving him a light peck on the cheek. Sakura was hoping that those two were their boyfriends or they would have some explaining to do.

"Hey boys, there is someone who I would like you to meet." Ino said before pulling the blushing Sakura foreword. She was never one to be the center of attention, and with everyone's eyes on her she felt slightly flustered. "This is my pen pal, Sakura Haruno." Sakura gave a light wave to everyone there as Ino continued. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. He's kind of loud but you get used to it." Sakura snorted at this. "What was that supposed to mean?" Ino said as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black Ino-chan. Hello Naruto-san." She smiled in his direction while he smirked and waved as a greeting.

"I like her. She stands up for me, and doesn't take crap from Ino. Nice to meet you. You can just call me Naruto." He said sitting back down on his seat before pulling the blushing Hinata down to sit on his lap.

"Yea, yea." Ino muttered before rolling her eyes. "This is Neji Hyuga. As you know, he and Hinata are cousins."

"Nice to meet you as well Neji-san." Sakura smiled at him, awing silently at the way he and Tenten acted when together.

He smiled lightly at her before nodding his head. "Likewise Haruno-san. Just like for Naruto here you may call me Neji."

Sakura giggled before saying, "Okay as long as you call me Sakura. Haruno-san is pretty formal. Deal?"

Smiling and nodding his head once again he turned to Tenten, as they whispered back and forth. Sakura could tell Ino was putting it off until last as she mumbled loud enough for Sakura to hear, "And this is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura slightly rolled her eyes at the malice she heard in her friend's voice. _"He can't be that bad." _She thought as she turned to the smirking face of Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke-san." Sakura said. Sasuke's smirk widened at this before getting closer to her. Ino made sure to keep one eye on him at all times to make sure he wouldn't do anything funny to her friend.

"Why hello, Sakura. How are you liking Konoha so far?" He asked as all of their friends around them either decided to go dance, eat, or move somewhere else.

"It's definitely colder than Sauna, that's for sure." She said chuckling. "But everyone here seams nice enough but…what are you doing?" She asked as he got close enough were they were about nose to nose. Sakura backed up slightly until her back hit the wall silently while Sasuke placed a hand on either side of her head.

"Now that the kiddies are gone, how 'bout you and me find a nice coat closet?" He asked smirking down at her, looking only at her chest.

Sakura gave him a slightly dirty look before placing a finger under his chin and pushing his face up to make him look her in the eyes. "My face is up here you know." She said, eye twitching in slight anger. _"I can't believe I thought he was cute on stage!"_

"Yea and so are those lips." His smirk broadened as he leaned forward in an attempt to kiss her. She quickly slipped under one of his arms freeing herself.

"I see your one of those guys with a one track mind." She glared at him slightly before placing her hands on her hips and leaning forward making sure he was looking at her in the _eyes_. "Just to let you know, if you ever want a girl who wont just be in it for sex, you should really change that. Despite popular belief, its not a turn on." Sakura crossed her arms across her chest before turning heal and walking back into the crowd.

Sasuke stood puzzled. No girl had ever turned him down before. _"Maybe she has a boyfriend back in Sauna…but that hasn't stopped some of the girls I have slept with though…" _Sasuke thought confused at the way it turned.

Sasuke stood in thought for another minute or so before his eyes snapped open as he came up with the answer. _"Great…"_ He thought sarcastically. _"She's one of those hard to get, have to impress girls, isn't she?"_ Sasuke let out a dramatic sigh before smirking. _"Well, getting 'em when I wanted 'em was getting old. I could get into the chase."_ Laughing silently at his own thoughts he went back through the crowd to find his friends.

* * *

"He did _what_!" Ino shouted as her voice echoed of the walls of her room. The party had ended about an hour ago, and the girls were somehow able to shoo out everyone without a hassle and clean up somewhat downstairs. Currently they were sitting in a circle on Ino's bedroom floor in their pajama's with a bowl of popcorn in the middle.

Sakura nodded her head and rolled her eyes at the memory of what had happened earlier during the party. Ino stood up, scattering some of the popcorn around them. "I will castrate him. I know how to do it too! I had to help my uncle do it to his sheep when I was younger." Ino said gravely.

Sakura's eyes widened dramatically before trying to calm her friend down. "He's harmless Ino-chan. Just like a…puppy. Cute on the outside but is teething and will bite your hand."

"…Why will he bite you?" Hinata asked confused and wracked her brain trying to figure it out.

"I think," Tenten started before thinking to chose her words carefully. "The bite is a symbol of how horney he is and how he will try and… "bite" Sakura-chan…if you know what I mean." She finished with a wriggle of her eyebrows before Hinata blushed bright red and muttered an "oh".

"Yes. He is a horney little bastard and should stay away from you…and I will help him stay away from you." Ino smirked evilly before looking off into the distance as if seeing a great dream.

"Okay," Sakura sighed loudly. "We are not going to castrate him…Ino-pig." Sakura turned to her while she pouted and stuck her tongue out at the pink haired girl. "I will handle it and, if in the process, I bring him down a peg or two, that would be even better." Sakura said.

"But also," Ino interrupted while giving her friend a concerned look. "What if, in the process, you fall for him?"

"Don't worry, that'll never happen."

* * *

"Sasuke, I thought we taught you to keep your two brains separate and think with the one that resides more north." Shikamaru stated while sighing. The boys left the party after everyone else had left. They had offered to help the girls clean up but they quickly shooed them out the door saying that they will finish it.

They walked over to Naruto's house and were currently sitting on the back porch, lit only by the indoor lights that shone brightly through the back glass door. The air smelled lightly of Sasuke's Marlboro and summer air as they talked about what happened earlier.

"Hey, when I want it, I want it. I can't control my actions, I thought you knew that by now Shikamaru." Sasuke said as he took a drag and puffed out a ring of smoke.

"Yea, but now I wont hear the end of it from Ino." He sighed and mumbled something that sounded close to "women". He reached over and stole the cigarette from Sasuke's hands before taking a puff himself and handing it back to him.

"You tell Ino 'bout you taking up smoking again?" Neji asked as he gave Shikamaru a questioning look.

"Not…exactly?" Shikamaru said guiltily, before shaking his head and getting a stern look in his eye. "I thought this was the "bash on Sasuke" time."

"That is true." Naruto said as he slouched in his seat. "What was going through your head dude?"

"Exactly!" Shikamaru said. "Thank you Naruto."

"Your welcome." He smirked before looking at Sasuke like he was an idiot. "That is not how you pick up a girl like that teme. You've got to play it cool, be nice, _then _go in for the kill!"

Shikamaru sighed while leaning back. "That wasn't what I meant you dolt."

"How about we make this interesting though?" Naruto asked with a sly look in his eye.

"And how would we do that?" Neji asked curiously. The way Naruto always made things interesting always meant a bet, and the equals money.

"Well, Sasuke-teme is obviously going to keep trying to get with her, so I propose a bet. If Sasuke gets Sakura-chan to go to prom with him and get her to sleep with him, the ones who said that Sasuke couldn't do it have to pay those that said he could. We each put fifty bucks in the pot, and the winners divide it. " Naruto proposed the idea, while the others thought it through.

"I'm in. It's an easy way to make money." Neji said as he pulled out his wallet and placed two twenties and a ten on the coffee table in front of them. "I'm in for Sasuke to win."

"…Fine. I really am hoping you don't corrupt her; she's a good girl. I'm against the win." Shikamaru said placing a fifty on the table.

"Looks like its me and you left teme." Naruto said as he pulled out a wad of bills and placed down five tens. "Sorry dude. She's pretty tough, and I think she will resist you. I'm against the win."

Sasuke sighed as he thought the bet over. He'll have to try but… "I'm in." He said dropping his cigarette on the ground before stepping on it with the heel of his foot. "I'm for the win." He pulled out a few bill and dropped them in the pot as the boys smirked around him.

"You know, I just had a funny thought." Naruto stated as he folded his arms behind his neck in a makeshift cushion.

"You have thoughts in general." Naruto smacked Sasuke in the back of the head and watched as he rolled his eyes and pulled out a fresh stick.

"What if, in the process, you fall in love with her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him through the corner of his eye as he flipped open his lighter and lit his cigarette. Smirking around the stick he flipped the light on and of, watching as the flame grew and deflated. "Don't worry, that'll never happen."

* * *

Hey all! Sorry again for the long wait! Awsome news though! Next April, I will be going to Italy for a school trip and I am super pumped! But I have to do work to get high school credit for it...three projects, and to keep a journal while I am there...shank me...-sigh its worth it though! Thank you for waiting so long!!!

darkpeatle202


	5. The Move In

Heyoo! I am so happy that you all reviewed! Thank you! I have reached (currently) 83 reviews and I am very grateful to all of you who took your time to do so. Oh! And happy national hug a stranger day!

Song of the day- Terminal Frost by Pink Floyd

I own nothing but the plot

* * *

"Akira…Akira…AKIRA!" Sakura cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she hoisted a fairly large cardboard box into the living room. "I am fine. No, I have not been mugged. No, I have not talked to strangers. And no, I have most certainly not taken the date rape drug!" She sighed placing the box on the hardwood floor before grasping the phone in her hand once more and continued her work.

"_I know. I worry too much, but that's only because you are my little sister and I love you. You have meet up with Ino, right? Have you been making friends?" _The voice on the other line said.

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes at her brothers over protective, worrisome behavior. No matter how old she is or how far she travels, that's one thing that'll never change. "Ino and I meet up yesterday, and I even met some of her friends, which answers your second question. So how's everything in Sauna? How are your practices? How's my four?"

Akira chuckled and Sakura could hear the sounds of a pencil scratching against paper over the other line. Must be doing homework… _"And I thought I was the one playing twenty questions. It's starting to get cooler here, which is always a blessing. Practices are killer! The coach is insane and makes us run for miles. And your four are still depressed about you leaving. I can't get them out of our house. They still think its okay to come over and hang out, even though you are living in a different village!"_

"That sounds like them. I will have to call Gaara-kun later to check on them all. Well, I have to go, still some more unpacking to do." Sakura laughed as she picked up yet another box from her front lawn and lugged this one into her kitchen.

"_You know, say the word and I will take a plane there…I just miss you…you're the only family I have left. It's just us._" Sakura could hear the sadness in his voice and paused her work for a moment as she was brought back into her old memories.

"Yea…you know okaa-san and otou-san would want us to be happy right? And that what we are doing. Otou-san always said that he knew you were going to grow up to be a great basketball player. And okaa-san always said you were going to turn out to be a "fine young man" as she always called you." Smiling happily she remembered the times after dinner when her father and brother would go out and shoot hoops, and when her mom would fix Akira's hair all the time saying that he was so handsome.

"_Yea, and I always remembered when otou-san would tell you that you would make a great wife. Or when okaa-san would have you help her with her baking recipes because without you, she would burn everything."_ Sakura laughed at this remembering one time when she was younger when she came home from school to see her mother in the kitchen with a frantic look on her face and smoke flying out of the over at an alarming rate.

"…I miss 'em. But at least we still have each other." Sakura slowly popped down on the couch slowly before bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them to herself.

"…_Always." _He said with a smile in his voice, before sighing to himself. _"I have to go, but I promise to call you tomorrow afternoon to see how your first day of school went okay?"_

"Gotcha, bye nee-san." Sakura said before pushing the end call button on her phone. She looked around her living room…she made a mental note to spend next weekend working on painting the white walls to match the furniture.

Until then, she really needs to get a move on to get all of her belongings into the house. Lying down on the couch, she opted for taking a short rest. Closing her eyes, she reminded herself to get up in five minutes to get back to work.

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open, one could only imagine Sakura's surprise when she saw her coffee table, television, and other furnishings around her living room that she distinctly remembered that she left on her front lawn. Bolting up quickly from her lying position, Sakura roamed her eyes around the room, looking for an answer.

"Hey, you really shouldn't just keep your door open like that. A rapist or someone could have walked in." Sakura's head snapped to the source of the voice. Behind the couch, leaning on the door jam that lead into the kitchen was Sasuke.

Sakura grumbled under her breath before mumbling, "I think I would be safer with the rapist." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this before Sakura stood up and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was on my way to Naruto's house, and I have to pass your on the way there. Your welcome for bringing in everything for you before it got soaked." He said as he walked back into the kitchen. Sakura was confused at this as she walked over to the window near the now closed door to see fat raindrops hitting the grassy ground and sidewalk.

Sakura huffed as she followed into the direction she saw Sasuke walk off in. She could smell the aroma of sweet honey and cinnamon coming from the kitchen. She gave Sasuke a strange look before sitting down at her island barstool next to him and in front of the tea that he had made.

They sat in an awkward silence for a moment, quietly sipping their hot drink. "I'm sorry." Sakura's head whipped to look at him as he mumbled into his mug before taking another drink.

"…For what?" She asked quizzically, returning to stare at the black marble countertop. Sasuke rolled his eyes before placing his mug down and swiveling in the chair to look at her face.

"For yesterday. I was an asshole, I know." Sakura gave him a side-glance before taking in a huge breath of air and sighing.

"Your right, you were." She said closing her eyes tiredly, and leaning her head on her hand. They spent the next five minutes with Sasuke staring at Sakura, and Sakura in a peaceful dreamland, eyes closed, appearing asleep. "Thank you." Sakura opened her eyes once more and gave him an annoyed look.

"For what?" He asked confused at what she meant.

"For…bringing my stuff in." She said before shaking her head and looking the other way stubbornly. Sasuke smirked at this and chuckled lightly. Sakura looked back over at him, before smiling cautiously back at him.

"Sakura-chan!" They heard a voice yell before the noise of bare feet padding into the room. The girl stopped before the two of them and her silvery eyes widened in surprise.

"Hinata-chan." Sakura said before sliding off the chair and walking over to her rain coated friends. "What's up?"

"Uh, I was o-on my way to Narutu-kun's house when the rain started. I didn't mean to interrupt a-anything." Hinata started stuttering as her eyes glanced from Sasuke to Sakura.

Sasuke hopped off of the stool before walking past Hinata and to the door. "Dint worry Hinata, you didn't. I should get going anyway." He slipped on his converse and was out the door before either girl could say goodbye.

The second he left, Hinata jumped all over Sakura asking questions. "Come with me." Sakura rolled her eyes, grabbed Hinata's hand, and led her over to the couch where the got comfortable.

"Why was he here? Did he do a-anything? What were you talking about before I walked in?" Hinata rattled off questions, while Sakura waited for her to run out of breath.

As Hinata took a dry heave, Sakura started answering her questions before she could ask another. "He was also on his way to Naruto's and saw that my door was open…I kind of fell asleep on the couch and left some of the furniture on the front lawn. He moved it on for me. Surprisingly…he didn't do anything. Really, I don't even know what we were talking about before you came in."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "He didn't try _anything_? This is Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura nodded, and scrunched her eyebrows in thought. "Something was different about him compared to yesterday. He even apologized for being an ass yesterday, and I know Ino-pig always says that he's horrible, but I always thought he might have a little good in him and he cant be that bad, but something's up."

"Hmm…I'll talk to Naruto-kun to see if anything's going on. But speaking of Ino-chan, you got lucky. She was going to come with me to Naruto's but bailed out last minute. If she saw that, I think some heads would be torn right now." Sakura cringed and silently agreed.

* * *

"Hey man, did you stop by…whoa you are soaked!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched Sasuke shake the water out of his hair.

Sasuke scoffed slinking out of his jacket and lying it down on a chair in the living room. "No shit Sherlock. Get me a towel, would ya."

Naruto smirked while leaning back on the arm of the couch. "A please would be nice." Receiving a dirty look from his best friend, he smirked and walked into the back. Sitting down, Sasuke rubbed his forehead, trying to fight off a headache.

Returning with a towel for the youngest Uchiha, Naruto plopped down in a recliner across from Sasuke. "So you stopped by Sakura's right? How'd your plan at "wooing" her go?"

"Awful." Sasuke said, shaking his now slightly damp hair out of his face. "Do you know how far I had to turn down my "Player Meter"? I…apologized to her for yesterday." He shuddered at the mere thought of not just apologizing to Sakura, but to anyone.

Naruto's eyes widened while leaning foreword in the chair. "Man your taking it too far down if you apologized. She's going to know something's up. Look, I bet against you, yes, but at the same time I am trying to help you win."

Scoffing, Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Yea, thanks for placing a fifty against me man. I can feel the love."

Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation before closing his eyes and sighing. "You're hopeless in the ways of love, and I am talking about how you act around girls." Naruto leaned his head in his hand as his elbow was propped up on the arm of the chair. "Sakura-chan is…how to put it…the classy kind of girl. You need to be kind to her, in public, and when it is just the two of you. She wants the kind of guy that will always protect her and be there for her…so I guess your screwed." Naruto started laughing while thinking of the prospect of Sasuke being the "classy kind of guy".

Sighing Sasuke leaned back so he was lying on the couch with his one knee propped up and his arms behind his head. "Okay, that will be to hard. I will just deal with it my own way. I have the Uchiha charm, you know?" He said smugly.

"Oh yes, the infamous charm of all the teme's!" Naruto exclaimed before being shoved of his seat and onto the floor, chuckles of laughter never subsiding.

* * *

"There is also Gai-sensei! He's just like a larger version of Lee-kun!" Tenten said laughing, almost tumbling of her spot on Sakura's barstool. After Hinata showed up, they called the other two girls over to hang out for a couple of hours. They were currently sitting in Sakura's kitchen talking about the teachers and what Sakura might expect.

"Don't forget Kurenai-sensei. If you ever need to talk to a teacher, go to her. She's so nice and cool." Hinata said smiling.

"Wow, I hope that the teachers, and especially the students, like me." Sakura said worriedly, opening up the fridge, and grabbing a bottled water, tossing one Ino's way.

Swiftly watching it, Ino rolled her eyes at her friend. "Don't worry forehead, your to nice for anyone not to. But do watch out for the bitchy girls. The nicer you are, the larger a target you become to them."

"Especially Ami and her fake satellite friends. They orbit around her like she is the sun itself." Tenten scowled thinking of the few girls that think they are all that.

Sakura chuckled watching the look of distaste cross each of her friends face. "I will watch out for them. Don't you worry."

"But I know what you are _really _curious about…" Ino said smirking at Sakura while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Scrunching her eyebrows together, Sakura looked at her with caution, and confusion in her eye before it hit her.

"Boys." The two girls said the word together, but with Ino, there was more enthusiasm. "So many cute boys, so little time to tell you of them all! Oh! I know! I will go get last years year book!" She said, excitement in her eyes as she jumped of her seat and out the door while the other girls sat there, laughing at their friend's behavior.

"Anyone else want to lock the door before she gets back?" Tenten asked joking.

"Second." Hinata chuckled while raising her hand in agreement.

* * *

I know this chapter is not long, but its all I can think of for a filler. I wanted to include Sakura's relationship with her Sauna friends a little more, so there it was! I was originally planning on re-writing this chapter so that Ino was the one that Sakura woke up to but I really didn't want to get rid of the quote "I would feel safer with the rapist." I don't know why but I thought that was hilarious! Haha! Sorry for the long wait yet again! I got caught up in my reading and had gotten to into the manga "Moe Kare"! TOTALLY RECOMMEND IT! Made me cry quite a lot! Thank you for waiting! Sorry I didn't get back to any of your replies but I really do appreciate the feedback and criticism!


	6. A Turning Point?

Hey all! Thank you for reviewing! Thanks to all of you, I have made it past my 100 mark! I really appreciate all of you, who took your time to review! Thank you! =)

Song of the day- 1000 Times a Day by The Early November

I own nothing but the plot

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Stretching my arms above my head, I yawned tiredly, and slapped a hand over my, unbearably loud, alarm clock. Eye's still hazy with sleep, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, shivering as my feet hit the cool, wooden floor.

Walking over to the closet, almost walking right into the unopened door (never was a morning person), I decided to get ready for the day.

Opting for a pair of black skinny jeans, a tight gray sweatshirt and red high tops, I put my pink hair into a high ponytail. I smiled as I walked over to my nightstand, and picked up a silver chain with a heart pendant on it.

I had been given it for my fourteenth birthday from all my friends back in Sauna. It already made me less home sick, the moment I placed it around my neck. With a smile now in place, I raced down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Grabbing an apple and my bag, I ran out the door. Jumping into my beat up car, that I was able to get really cheap back home, I pulled out of the driveway.

I sighed quietly to myself, as the engine backfired slightly. Maybe I should get a pet, or a roommate. The house is kind of empty and quiet, definitely the opposite of what it was like when living with Akira.

Pulling into Ino's driveway, I kept the engine running, afraid it might die on me if I cut it off, and honked the car horn. Yesterday, Ino said for me to pick her up on the way to school, and she will show me the way. I had been given my schedule in the mail, but I didn't have much time to actually go and find the school yesterday.

"Hey forehead!" Ino said, opening the passenger side door, and throwing hers and my backpacks into the back of the car.

"Hey pig. Don't you think you're dressed a little too… slutty for school?" I asked, trying to think of a kinder term for Ino's outfit. In my passenger seat, Ino sat wearing a black denim mini skirt, and a tight red halter-top shirt.

"Mmhmm!" Ino hummed happily, pulling out a compact and applying blush to her face, as I pulled out of the driveway and down the road. "I am teasing Shikamaru! I refuse to kiss him, or anything, because of the little stunt he pulled, inviting Sasuke to the party. Today will be fun."

Sakura smirked while shaking her head. Ino has the will of a monkey. There is no doubt that by the end of the day, she will be making out with her boyfriend behind the gym. "Where do I go from here?" She asked, pulling up to an intersection.

"When it turns green, take a left." Ino said, snapping her compact closed. A black truck pulled up on my side of the road and after a moment, the windows rolled down. A group of boys, probably senior's started calling cat whistles in our direction. I was about to roll up my window in disgust, before Ino leaned over and waved flirtatiously at them. Laughing joyously, the boys peeled out before the light turned green.

Looking at my friend in astonishment, I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Come on Sak! It's a new place, clean slate for you! Have a little fun!" Smirking at Ino, the two of us laughed as I turned the car left.

"I guess your right…you do realize that Shikamaru is going to have a fit when he sees you like that. That is if the teacher's don't yell at you first."

Ino laughed humorously at that before looking at me slyly out of the corner of her eye. "Exactly the reaction I am hoping for!"

Making our way to the school parking lot, blasting the radio (which of course only plays folk music) and singing along, we pulled up to the back of the lot, and parked in one of the empty spots.

Stepping out, I stretched my arms in front of me, ready for my first day of school. Catching the bag Ino tossed over the car roof at me, we walked side by side, up the front steps of the school.

"We all hang out in the courtyard in the morning before first bell." Ino said, leading the way past groups of students through the crowded hallways. Opening up the glass doors that led to the small outdoor patch in the middle of the school, we were greeted with kids laughing and talking, playing football, and just hanging out. "Come on."

We stopped once in front of a group of about ten teenagers. "Hey guys! You're here finally!" Tenten shouted once she saw the two of us.

"Yup, thanks to Ino here, I had no problems finding the place." I said, coming to stand beside her and Hinata. The three girls looked over to see Ino missing from the place she last stood. Glancing around the courtyard for her, they also noticed Shikamaru was go.

I continued to talk with my new friends, while they explained to me where my classrooms were. I opted to not worry about Ino, smirking silently, thinking she was getting an earful right now. "Hmm…" Hinata hummed, looking over my schedule. "Well, Naruto-kun is in your first class."

Hearing his name being called, Naruto turned from his conversation with Sasuke, "You have European Studies first too? Awesome! Can we walk together, please, please, please, please?!"

I sweat dropped, watching him bounce up and down around me. I silently wondered how just one teenage boy could have that much energy in the morning. "Of course Naruto-kun. I will need help finding it anyway." Everyone rolled his or her eyes, watching him leap joyously around the courtyard.

Looking back to where Naruto once stood, I saw a familiar spiky haired teen that was sitting in my kitchen just the other day. "Hey Sasuke." I said, holding my hand up in a small wave.

His eyes darted, almost unnoticeably, over to Naruto, before he looked my back in the eye. If I wasn't mistaken, it was almost a sly look. "Hey girly. How you doing?" He asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

Looking a little confused, I shook my head and answered, "Fine I suppose. But I am in school, and when is that ever fun?" Shrugging my shoulders, trying to create a light atmosphere.

"Hmm, I know what you mean. That's why I prefer to spend my time doing something more…productive. Like in the janitors closet. Would you like to join me? I have a free spot at noon today." He said, smirking while he walked foreword, grasping my chin in his hand.

I shook my head out of his grasp and took a few small steps back. "Sasuke what's going on? I thought we kind of agreed that you wouldn't do this." I glanced over to the rest of the group, all in intense conversation, not realizing my predicament.

"But you are just too tempting for me to stop." He said giving me a smirk, accompanied with a wink, and walked towards the glass door that led back into the school. "If you do want to make an…appointment, I will be on the roof all first class."

Just as I saw his figure disappear behind the thick door, a bell rang out through the school, signaling the start of first class. "Hey, are you ready to go?" Asked an over enthusiastic voice behind me. Turning to look behind me, I smiled lightly at the sun kissed blond.

"Yea." I said, not really paying attention to where he led me. What was up with Sasuke this morning? It was like I was meeting him all over again at the party, and that the silent agreement we made yesterday at my house never happened.

Maybe I should just listen to Ino. A playboy will never stop being a playboy, no matter how much I try and change him. From the first time I met him, all I wanted to do was make him into something he wasn't.

Naruto pulled me into a room full of students chatting, just as the bell rang. "This teachers Iruka-sensei. He's really cool, I think you'll like him." I nodded happily, before taking a seat next to him in the back of the room.

"Okay brats, sit down all of ya'." Came a lazy voice from the front of the room. There stood a tall, young teacher, with brown hair held up in a short ponytail. "So how were all of your summers?" He asked, getting a barrage of answers all at once.

I started to space a little, while leaning my head on my hand, back to what I was pondering in the hallways.

I know that he will never find a meaningful relationship if he acts like that and I wanted to knock him down a notch. I wanted him to realize that maybe he could get a girl by using his charm. I thought I might have made a break through yesterday, no matter how small, I felt like I got to him a little, trying to pull him away from "the dark side" as the pig refers to it as.

I glanced up at the front of the room, where the teacher known as Iruka-sensei, started writing a heading on the chalkboard. "I feel like it would be cruel to make you delve into the fascinating world of history-"

"Damn straight it would, and who ever thought it was fascinating?" Came a mumbled reply to my right. I laughed aloud, along with the rest of the class, when a chalkboard eraser came flying, and hit Naruto square in the forehead. Watching it fall limply into his lap, leaving a streak of yellow chalk above his eyes, Iruka-sensei glowered at him.

"I did! And, if you let me finish Naruto, I would have explained that all I wanted you to do today is to write your favorite historical character and what you like about them. But because of that," Iruka-sensei leaned foreword and flashed a vicious grin. "I want you, Naruto, to write a five page essay on Katō Kiyomasa and how he influenced Japanese history."

Looking at a complete loss of words, Naruto twitched in his seat next to me, before slinking down and pouting. Giggling in the seat next to him, I patted his shoulder lightly in comfort. "The rest of you may do my original plan. I just want to see what you are interested in, and make yearly plans revolve around that." Iruka-sensei sat back down on his chair in the front of the room, and started to fix up his paper piled desk.

I pulled out a piece of loose-leaf paper and wrote a heading down before starting to daydream once again. _"You know what…"_ I thought putting my pencil down, frustrated. _"I promised the girls that I would bring him down from that pedestal he thinks he sits so highly upon, and I will do just that."_ Pushing myself up in a standing position, I tuned to Naruto and mouthed the word "bathroom" before walking up to the front desk.

After getting permission, I grabbed a hall pass and ran out of the room. Spending about ten minutes trying to find the right door, I roamed the halls, and almost walked into a couple of occupied classrooms. Coming across a blue metallic door, labeled "roof" above it, I opened it up, sighing in relief, as there was no alarm set up on it.

Ascending the stairwell, the only sound echoing off of the walls was the clanking of my shoes hitting the aluminum floor. Coming across yet another doorway, this one held a small window, which I peered through, seeing a familiar face on the other side.

I slowly opened the door, trying to keep my presence slightly hidden, but sweat dropped when it made a fairly large creaking noise. Seeing as I was already given away, I walked up to him. He didn't turn to the noise, but he voiced his acknowledgement. "I can still pencil you in if that's why you're here."

His eyes flickered to mine as I came to stand next to him, his smirk prominent on his features. I scowled as I looked over the edge of the building and over to the Hokage Mountains that gleamed proudly in the morning sun. "Don't disgrace yourself in front of your superiors." I said, gesturing to the honorably carven faces. "Why are you being like this?"

His smirk faltered as his face suddenly became serious. "Look," He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned his back on the chain link fence that I continued to peer out of. "I don't want to be this way. I want to become someone who will be proud to take home and meet their parents."

I chuckled dryly at this, still continuing to look off into the distance, my eyes never trailing once to his face. "Nice story, you tell it at parties?" I asked sarcastically. "Don't beat around the bush, come on tell me."

"No, I'm serious." He turned to look at me head on as I side glanced back at him. "I really have decided that I want to change." He lightly grasped my shoulder and turned me to look him in the eye. I continued to look him over specticaly, expecting him to reach out and grope me. "And I want your help. You're really the only girl who had bit my ear off a bit, and I respect you for that. I feel like I can be myself when around you. So can we at least be friends?"

He looked so sincere as he reached his hand out almost timidly in a formal handshake. I sighed and muttered to myself, loud enough for him to hear, "This better not be a joke." I rolled my eyes in amusement at his outstretched hand. I lifted my arms up in front of me and pulled him forward into a hug. I could feel his arms wrap around me almost hesitantly. I smirked and mumbled into his ear, "Yea, and now all I have to teach you is to keep those hands of yours on my back, and not on my ass.

He rumbled with laughter as he pulled back and offered to take me to class. Agreeing he led me back over to the stairwell door before stopping in his tracks. "Oh, wait right here. I left my bag back over my the ledge. I watched as he jogged back over while thinking to myself. _"Even if this is a joke (which I wouldn't doubt) I will try with all my might to change him."_

* * *

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

The moment my back was turned from the pink haired girl, as I went to go back to grab my bag, I couldn't contain my smirk. Only four words rang through my head at the moment, as I realized I was taking the first step at winning the bet.

"_Hook, line, and sinker."_

* * *

Wow, I am so sorry you people had to wait so long. It was just that (for some reason) this chapter was soooo boring to write, and the less fun I have writing it, the longer I take to post. I really hope that it isn't bad, despite it being boring to write, and if it was I am soo glad (and sorry) you took your time reading it! I appreciate it! =)


	7. First Lesson

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait (doesn't this sound repetitive haha). My classes just ended Monday, so no more school! WOO!…Unfortunately, my first two exams are tomorrow. BOO! I had finished the majority of this chapter before Monday, and I am not even supposed to be on the computer right now…something about buckling down and studying…eh, whatever haha. Well I promise you all, after next Monday (my last exam!) there will be much more updates much more frequently! Thank you! 

Song of the day- The Geeks Were Right by The Faint

I own nothing but the plot.

_

* * *

  
_

"_I am starting to think that this isn't worth it." _Sasuke thought as he sat on Sakura's chocolate brown sofa tiredly. A week has passed since the first day of school, and Sakura had wasted no time setting up a date for their first "appointment", as she put it. He rolled his eyes inwardly, as he thought it made him sound like he was crazy, and going to a psychiatrist.

After she proposed a few dates and he rejected them (he apparently was too busy those days), he couldn't dodge it anymore. Besides, if he just went along with it, and came to do these lessons, he would get closer to him, and the rest would be history…

That was his original plan, until he realized this girl was enthusiastically over the top in his decision to change his ways.

"For our first lesson, your clothes." She said, as she stood in from of him in her living room.

Sasuke looked down at his clothes, and pulled at his black Led Zeppelin t-shirt that was underneath a black leather jacket. His light blue baggy jeans had rips in the knees and his converse had plenty of scuffs.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Sasuke asked, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Sakura shook her head, before sitting down next to him on the couch.

"Nothing, nothing! But just tell me what you would wear on a date to…a fancy French restaurant?" Sakura asked, pausing to think of an example to use. Sasuke said nothing, as he looked down at what he was wearing, gesturing to his outfit. Sakura looked wide-eyed at him before sighing and shaking her head lightly. "We have _a lot _of work to do."

"What's wrong with wearing this?" Sakura looked at him blankly, while trying to comprehend the situation.

"…Okay…this is a good outfit for going on a movie date, or to the mall, 'kay?" She waited for him to nod back, but gave up as she realized the only emotion she would get out of him is confusion. "A good date outfit for a nice restaurant would be black slacks, a white button up long sleeve, and black Italian leather shoes." Sakura finished smiling proudly.

Sasuke blinked rapidly before scrunching his face up. "You really think I would own that stuff?" It was Sakura's turn to look bewildered as she hung her head down.

"…No, I suppose not." Looking up to the left, Sakura placed her finger on her chin, forming her thinking pose. "Well…I suppose very light colored jeans, a button up, and an opened black tux jacket will work with some nice shoes."

"_But that would still be stretching it…"_ She thought, as she mentally sweat dropped. "How 'bout this! Tomorrow I raid your closet and pick out a couple of outfits that would work for certain types of date atmospheres."

Sasuke sighed inwardly, seeing it inevitable. "Sure. Tomorrow is Saturday, so you can come over at two or so." Sakura smiled happily at his cooperation.

* * *

"And tomorrow she's going through my closet!" Sasuke said lying down on his black comforted bed. He held the cell phone up to his ear, while covering her eyes with his forearm. "I'm just saying, is it _really_ worth it?"

A voice chuckled on the other line as it crackled lightly. _"Whatever you decide man. I'm not telling you to keep it up, because, well, I would be out fifty bucks if you actually pull through, but do you want the bragging rights is the question…plus Neji would be pissed you outed him fifty bucks."_ The over pitched voice of the bright haired blond said.

"Yea…and I don't feel like dealing with him mad." Sasuke said, shuddering at the idea lightly.

"_But you know what you really need to do?"_ Naruto said, obvious smirk in his voice. _"If you really want to start getting on her good side, go and pick her up tomorrow."_

Sasuke rolled over on his side and yawned tiredly, stretching his legs out beneath him. "Yea, but it would just be uncomfortable silence the entire way here and back."

"_But you have to fill those quiet moments in with asking her questions."_

"Like her favorite movie and makeup and all that crap girls like to talk about?"

"…_Yea…all the crap girls like to talk about."_ Naruto said exasperated. Everyone called him the dense one, but in the ways of true love, Sasuke really was oblivious.

"_Sasuke hunny! Come on down, its time for dinner!"_ Sasuke heard his mother yell from downstairs. He stood from his bed and peeled off his leather jacket, tossing it on his computer chair.

"Gotta' go man. I'll talk to you later." Sasuke walked toward his bedroom door and twisted the knob slowly, waiting for his friends reply.

"'_Kay, bye dude."_ Hanging up his cell phone, and pocketing it into his jeans, Sasuke walked out of his door, closing it tightly behind him. He trudged slowly towards the marble staircase. There was a reason he was taking his sweet time, and that was because it was Friday night dinner, and that meant only one thing.

Stepping off the last step, he dragged his feet slowly into the dinning room where the smells of rice and steamed fish wafted out. Sighing lightly, Sasuke braced himself for what he was sure was waiting for him. Standing before a large table, he looked over at his mother, who walked into the dinning room, holding a large platter of food.

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke flinched unnoticeably, realizing that the one talking to him was not his mother in front of him, but a masculine voice behind. Turning, only a fraction so he could look at the face of the man, he glowered slightly while taking a deep drag of breath.

"Hello, aniki."

* * *

"Sasuke…what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she closed her front door behind her. It was currently Saturday, and Sakura was just leaving her home to head to Sasuke's. "I thought I was going to meet you there." Sakura was only about three steps out of her doorway before she noticed Sasuke leaning on his black truck, parked in her driveway.

He looked up at her before leaning off of his car and stepping forward towards her. Sakura was still standing on her porch, pulling on a light black jacket over her yellow tank top. Sasuke came to stand on the ground before her, the railing separating them. He looked up at her with a blank expression as she tilted her head, confused at his being there.

"There has been a change in plans. You can't come over today." He said stoically, as Sakura raised her eyebrow at him.

"Well has someone died?… Is anyone in the hospital?… Did anyone in your family come down with a fatal disease?… If not, there is no reason I cannot come over." She walked down the few steps to the ground and stood before Sasuke.

Sighing, Sasuke rolled his eyes and with a moment of thought, ushered Sakura to the passenger seat of his car. After a few moments of watching her struggle to get up into the seat, he chuckled lowly, before picking her up by the waist and placing her gently down in a sitting position. She gasped quickly before pouting as she covered her arms over her chest and mumbled, "I could do it." Smirking, he shut the door, and walked over to the driver seat.

After putting his seat belt on and turning the key in the ignition, Sasuke threw the car in reverse and pulled out, placing her hand on Sakura's head rest to get a better view out the back window. They sat in silence, driving down to the nicer part of Konoha, where the newer establishments were. Sakura rolled down her window a couple inches and peered out at the massive gardens that some of the upper class homes had around them. As she felt the car slow down, and take right, she rolled it back up and looked at the house they were parked in front of.

"Sasuke…this is where you live?" She asked in astonishment. Sasuke nodded, confused at why she was in awe, Sakura gazed up at the beautiful Victorian two story home. It had a large wrap around porch that went around the entire first floor, with a few decorative steel chairs and small tables to sit at. She could spot at least three balconies, and many more windows. Around the lawn was exotic flowers and greenery. Sakura was to busy staring at the house to even notice Sasuke had already gotten out and opened her door for her.

"You coming?" He asked breaking her out of her thoughts. Wide eyed she turned to him before she smiled widely and nodded. With his assistance, she was on the ground, and started walking towards the large wooden front door. Pulling out a kay, Sasuke unlocked it, and steeped inside, closing it once she was inside.

Sakura could tell he was trying to be discrete about it, but for some reason, he was nervously glancing around. Deciding not to call him out about it, she let him usher her up the stairs, barely giving her any time to gawk at the inside. Once at the second floor, Sasuke dragged her to a white painted, wooden door. Opening it, Sakura could only stare in amazement. "Back in Sauna, homes were never like this." She said, stepping into Sasuke's room. Deep red painted wall's, a rich black bedspread, and elegantly painted artwork hung from the walls. "We were lucky if the walls didn't ware down back there. You guys have it made here." Sakura walked up to one of Sasuke's windows, getting a view of the back yard. It was like a little piece of the older times, with koi ponds and small bridges going over them, and beautiful greenery surrounding everything.

"So, should we get started?" Sakura asked happily, walking over to one of the doors she supposed was his closet. She heard a rumble of laughter from behind her as she opened the door and was greeted with marble countertops of a sink and shower.

"Closet is over here." He said walking over to a door opposite of the one she had just opened. "I don't know what you will be able to find to make a presentable date outfit, but your welcome to look."

"Oh, don't think that. I'm magic. I bet I will be able to find at least three separate formal date attires in here." Sakura smiled proudly and winked at him, stepping into the walk in closet as Sasuke leaned on the doorframe watching her.

After a minute of searching, Sakura was able to find a black button up long sleeve. Glancing it over, he eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she looked at the piece of clothing. "Sasuke, what is this?" Curious, he walked over and crouched down next to her on the floor. "I see you wearing this symbol almost everyday, somewhere on you, but I don't know what it is." She pointed to the small circular object that was sewn into the bottom of the black shirt.

Sasuke scowled lightly as he mumbled out that it was the Uchiha clan symbol. Sakura looked at him confused for a moment. "Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" She asked lightly.

Looking down at the fabric in her hands Sasuke sighed as he stood, and turned around. "Because it is not as much of a clan symbol, as it is a leash." Aware of his discomfort, Sakura tried not to push him to answer, seeing that he will tell when he is more comfortable with it. "Back to work!" She said happily, trying to lighten the mood. She spent a good hour looking around his closet, and finally came up with two formal outfits, and three casual.

"Okay, now do you see the difference?" She asked, holding up a pair of jeans and a tee shirt next to a white button up and black slacks. "You would wear this to the movies." She said, holding the tee shirt and jeans a little higher in her hands, "And this to a nice restaurant!" Lazily, she dropped the items on the floor and plopped on the bed next to Sasuke. "I am tired now, but I hope you understand what you would wear to different occasions."

"Kind of…I still say jeans are more comfortable."

"And I still say that if the item doesn't matter that much to you, it's not something you should wear to an elegant restaurant." Glancing at her watch, Sakura stood up and stretched her arms out in front of her. "I think I should be heading home now."

Sasuke stood as well and started directing her to the door. "My parents wont be back from work for another hour, so I still have time to take you home."

"Great! And just remember, next Friday, our lesson we will cover is how to act on a date."

"…Awesome." He said with an obviously tired expression, which of course Sakura was oblivious to. Walking down the staircase, Sasuke grabbed the keys hanging off of the hook in front of the door.

"Hey Sasuke, where are you…and who might this be?" He froze as he heard a voice speak behind them.

Well damn. This was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry again for the wait! I love you all who waited for me to update! You are so kind! I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to go, so that was another reason it took so long, but overall I am liking how this is going. Thank you for taking your time to read! I appreciate it.


	8. Parties and Texts

Hi everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I am almost to the 150'Th review mark, lets see if I can make it with this chapter! I really appreciate all of you taking the time to read my stories. Okay! Author's note over, now onto the next chapter of GG&BB : )

Song of the day- Float on by Modest Mouse

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Sasuke pulled up to Sakura's driveway before putting it into break and pulling the key out of the ignition. They sat there for a moment of silence, staring out of the windshield. Sighing quietly, Sasuke turned to look at Sakura.

"Uh…Sakura. I'm sorry about him back there."

Confused, she turned to him with wide eyes and a scrunched brow. "What do mean?" She asked, a smile forming on her lips. "He's nice, you have nothing to apologize for."

Sitting back stiffly in the seat, Sasuke resumed looking out of the window blankly. "Yea…sure." He mumbled. "…Just, if you see him again…stay away, okay?"

Sakura giggled quietly, pushing her bangs away from her face and pulled them behind her ear. "Look, Sasuke, siblings can get on your nerves. I should know, I have a brother of my own. It's their job, but it doesn't mean they are bad people that should be avoided." She finished, chuckling into her hand once again.

"Just…" Rolling his eyes, he sighed once more. "Never mind, I guess." He turned his head to look at her, as she smiled at him, grabbing her things off the floor. _"Damn…she better stay away from Itachi…he will ruin the whole plan."_

_

* * *

  
_

"_Hey Sasuke, where are you…and who might this be?" A deep voice rang through out the room, first questioning, and then dissolving into seductive. Sasuke's breath hitched, as he attempted to keep his eye from twitching in annoyance. _

_Turning around they came face to face with a fairly tall male. His black hair was kept back in a low tail at the nape of his neck, and his even darker eyes were piercing. _

_Sakura's eyes glanced over at Sasuke, wondering if he was about to introduce her, or if she would have to do it herself. A little surprised, she saw him glaring slightly at the older looking male, while the newcomer never even sparred Sasuke a glance, keeping his eyes glued to Sakura with a slight smirk adorning his handsome features. _

_Clearing her throat, she smiled politely and bowed down slightly. "Hello, my name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura." As she her back returned erect, she noticed that the taller man was suddenly many feet closer to her than before. _

_Looking slightly astonished at his closeness, Sakura's eyes widened as he reached down for her hand. Grasping it lightly in his own, he lifted it up, and left a ghost of a kiss on the back of her hand, never breaking the eye contact. Sakura admitted to herself that yes, it was corny, and was in almost in every sappy love romance movie, but it did make her cheeks redden and her heart flutter. _

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Sakura-chan. Sasuke must have told you about me, I am his elder brother, Itachi." He exclaimed, still holding her hand in his. As the name 'Sasuke' was spoken, Sakura guiltily remembered the boy's presence. Not even being given the chance to turn to the younger brother, Sasuke yanked Sakura's hand out of Itachi's._

"_Actually, I never got to that…and I wasn't really planning on. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you left back to college yesterday after dinner." Sakura was about to chastise Sasuke for his rude tone, but held back. She didn't really want to get caught in family affairs. _

"_You obviously weren't paying attention last night, were you? Since I had schedule rearrangements, I ended up not having a class until four on Monday's. I decided just to stay home for the weekend."_

"_Why the hell did you have to go to a local college? I thought I would finally have gotten you out of my hair when high school ended for you." Sasuke started to usher Sakura out of the door, but she could hear Itachi's voice even though she exited the house. _

"_Don't be absurd Sasuke. Even though I am at college, you can never get rid of me." Smirking, Itachi leaned against the doorframe. "I am your beloved aniki after all."_

_Scowling, Sasuke grasped Sakura's forearm and dragged her over to his truck. Over her shoulder Sakura yelled awkwardly, "Uh, it was nice to meet you." __**"…I guess"**__ she added silently to herself. _

"_Oh, it was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well Sakura-chan." He replied, handsome smirk in place. _

_Scurrying up into the passenger seat, surprisingly without the aid of Sasuke, Sakura buckled her seatbelt, just as Sasuke turned on the engine, and backed out of the driveway. She peeked out of the half open window and saw Itachi, still standing at the doorway, smirking._

_

* * *

_

"_He is obviously attracted to Sakura…I have to keep them away from each other, or the whole plan will fail."_

"…Hey, you okay?" Sakura asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "You were kind of spacey there."

Shaking his head lightly, Sasuke looked back over at her and smirked reassuringly. "Yea, I'm fine."

"Okay." Sakura smiled at him grabbing her sweatshirt and sliding awkwardly from her seat to her driveway as Sasuke suppressed a chuckle. "So I will see you Monday?"

"Actually," Sasuke suggested. "Shikamaru is planning to have a party tomorrow, I wouldn't be surprised if you hear about it later from Ino. You want to go?"

"_I have to take advantage of all situations I get with this girl." _ Sasuke thought grudgingly.

"Oh, um…" Sakura's eyes widened as she brought her index finger to her chin and looked down at her shoes in thought. "I might go, I will have to think it over though."

"Well give me a call if you want to go, I can give you a ride."

"Oh! You don't have to!" Sakura insisted. "I can just get Ino to bring me."

"Ino will probably be helping Shikamaru set up, and you don't know where he lives…and your car looks like it might try and kill you if you try and push it past thirty-five." He chuckled looking over at the car parked to the right of him.

"Hey, it may be old, but it has class. Okay…" She said reaching into her purse and pulling out an old receipt and a chewed blue pen. Handing it to him she told him to write his number down. Once receiving the two items back, she tore off an end that was not written on, and scribbled down her cell number. Handing it to him, she pocketed her pen and paper once again. "I will call you later I guess."

"Alright, see you later." He said as she closed the passenger door. He leaned his arms on the steering wheel and watched as she struggled with the key and lock for a moment, before entering the house. Sighing, he pulled the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

"_So are you planning on going to this party?" _Akira said on the other line of the phone. Sakura could tell he was eating by his muffled voice.

"I don't know. Maybe not. It's just my first week here." She said, raiding through the cabinets looking for something to eat for herself, realizing it was around five already.

"_Well didn't you go to a party, like, your first day there?" _

"Yea, but that was before school had started. It's just my first week of school, and I already have a huge assignment for my Lit. class. The party is tonight, and I haven't even started my project yet." Pulling down a foam cup, from the cupboard, she headed over to her pots and filled one half way with water. _"Guess its ramen tonight…again."_

"_You really should go out there and meet new people. Have some fun Sak, its your junior year in high school, and you act like your thirty-five."_ She could hear the suppressed chuckle in his voice and mimicked his with her own, filled with sarcasm.

"Very funny. Maybe your right though." She placed the pot on a burner, and flicked it on. Covering the top, she set the timer on for ten minutes.

"_I know I am right…" _There was a pause of silence as Sakura listened for any background noise. _"Your friends really miss you, you know."_

"Oh don't I know." Sakura sweat dropped. "I can't even count the text messages and phone calls I have gotten from those four." Sighing, she opened the container and pored its contents into the bubbling pot.

"_Hey,"_ She could hear the convincing tone in his voice and immediately raised an eyebrow. _"You know, we were going to meet up for Thanksgiving in like two months, but you know my birthday is in three weeks…" _He trailed off, as a smile slowly spread on her face.

"Yes, I will come back for a weekend. I wouldn't miss your twenty-first birthday for the world. My little boy is becoming a man." She said with fake pride as she pretended to start tearing up and sniffling.

"_Ah, Sak, you're the best imooto a guy could ask for!" _She heard him shout, followed by a large crash.

"…Onii-san…what was that?" Sakura asked in amusement, pulling the pot off the burner as the timer started to beep.

"_Oh! Nothing Sakura." _He started to chuckle nervously as she herd him mumble, "Daichi is not going to be happy about that…"

"Did you break something of your roommates again?" With a stern tone she asked. "I swear, how that boy is able to put up with you, I don't know."

"Hey! We have been friends since seventh grade, he should be used to it by now. I have to go though, talk to you later?"

"Always." Happily, Sakura poured some of the water from the pot out into the sink, watching as the steam rose.

"_Love ya!" _He shouted before hanging up. Sakura could barely make out his mumble afterwards of, "Now where is that damn super glue?"

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she pressed the end button, and smiled as she saw the back round of her phone. Her, Temari, Kankuro, Deidara, and Gaara at the park, playing on the swings and slide, large smiles stretched across all of their faces…well, except Gaara, but the smirk he adorned was close enough. A little confused, she noticed a small envelope in the corner of her phone. _"Must have gotten it while I was on the phone…"_ She thought, clicking open her text messages. _"I swear, if it is any of those four…they have such bad separation issues."_

To her surprise, it wasn't any of them, but the name above the message read, "U. Sasuke". Setting the phone down for a moment, she pulled out a ceramic bowl, and lifted the cover off the pot, pouring the noodles and broth into the bowl. The smell of chicken and spices filled through the kitchen, as her mouth watered slightly.

Putting the dishes inside the sink, she picked up her phone once more. Scrolling down, she saw the text that was meant for her. **"Hey u still want 2 go 2 the party? – Sasuke"**

Mulling over it for a minute, she pulled out a pair of wooden chopsticks from a drawer and lifted a noodle to her moth, chewing it thoroughly. Setting the utensil back in the bowl, she flipped open her phone once again. **"What time does it start? – Sakura"**

It was only a moment before her phone buzzed in response. **"7 but ppl wont start showing up till 8 – Sasuke"**

Glancing over at the clock attached to her microwave she saw that it was just a little after five thirty. **"Yea, I think I will go. Do you not mind picking me up still? – Sakura"**

Slurping at the broth, quite unlady like at that, Sakura sighed as it warmed her stomach. The phone buzzed once again, louder this time as it was resting on her granite counter. **"Not at all, c u round 8 – Sasuke" **

Finishing up her noodles, Sakura went down through her contact list on her phone, stopping at "Y. Ino"

"_Might as well let her know I am going."_ She thought, pressing the call button and bringing the phone up to her ear.

* * *

Okay, I was on vacation for a while, and I couldn't work on writing this (POO!), but I have finally finished this chapter. Now things will start to get interesting! I am pretty excited to write the next chapter, and I hope you feel the same way about reading it! Thank you so much! And sorry about the wait again (I am sure you are all sick of hearing that!) Reviews are appreciated! : )


	9. Hasn't Learned a Thing

Hey my lovely viewers! This time I think I didn't make you wait _too _long…I hope…well this chapter was pretty easy to write…I didn't actually have an idea for it when I started to, but I guess it all just flowed out. Well, I hope you like it!

Song of the day- My Baby's Got Sauce by G. Love and Special Sauce

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

"Ino…what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at Shika's?" Sakura asked as she swung the door open to see her pen pal. Ino shoved into her friends doorway as she plopped herself on to the couch breathing hard, red in the face. "Did you run here or something? Why didn't you just take your car?"

"I would have if Shika-kun hadn't picked me up this morning and I had my own car at his house." She said, her words broken by pants. Ino leaned over and pulled off her strapped heals muttering "Traitors" while rubbing her now bare and sore feet.

"Again, I ask, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, coming to sit beside her friend. "When I was on the phone with you like ten minutes ago, you just hung up."

"Yea! I'm here because of what you told me!" She said perking up. "When is he coming?"

"Who?" Sakura asked confused.

"Sasuke of course! You told me that he was taking you to Shika's later tonight? When?" Ino asked impatiently, seeing it obvious.

"In like two hours." Sakura said looking over at the clock in the corner of the room. "Why?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked over at the bouncy Ino.

"He obviously is trying to get in your pants, there is no other reason for him to be asking to take you. So we are going to make you drop dead sexy, and you have to flirt. Hard core flirt."

Shaking her head Sakura gapped at Ino. "…What…Backtrack, I am so confused."

"You said, while we were with Hinata and Tenten, that you would, and I quote, 'Bring him down a peg or two.' And then afterwards you said to not worry, and that you wouldn't fall for him, _but_ what if we take that as a way to bring him down? What if, to take him down from that pedestal, we make him fall for you, then WAHBAM!" She shouted slamming her fist into her other hand as Sakura jumped in shock. "We smash him down! Huh?"

Shaking her head Sakura stood from her seat and walked into the kitchen with Ino on her tail. "First off, I said, _if_ in the process, I bring him down. Not that I would. And if I actually did do this I wouldn't do that. That would just be too mean. I am actually trying to teach him how to be a better person towards women." She pulled out the iced tea mix from the cabinet and a pitcher.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked, grabbing the pitcher from her friend and filling it with water.

"Me and him are going to meet once every week and I am going to teach him how to act around the female population. We actually had the first meeting last Friday, and I took some of his outfits and showed him what to wear on a date."

"…Wait…you were in his room?" Not even giving enough time for Sakura to respond Ino burst into a shock. "He must be serious about this! He only takes the girls he's planning on fucking up there…to put it bluntly. He also takes the other guys, but that's about it…wait…he didn't…you know…"

Ino gave her a look that Sakura quickly interpreted. "Of course not!" Sakura looked shocked and appalled at this. "I'm kind of hurt that you would think I'm that easy. So easy that after two weeks of knowing this guy, I would…do it with him!"

"Still to prudish to even say 'fuck'…are you…Sorry, I shouldn't have said that, you really aren't that type of girl." Ino said gently taking the half-cup measuring cup from Sakura's hand and scooping the sugary powder into the water.

Sighing Sakura shook her head and sat down at a bar stool that was pushed against the island. Looking down at the counter in thought Sakura closed her eyes tiredly. "It's okay."

Looking over at her friend, Ino stirred the contents of the pitcher with a large wooden spoon she found in a drawer. "Look, Sakura, you once told me that if you ever met a guy like him you would want to change them for the better. Now by doing this whole meeting thing to show him how to be a better guy towards girls might work, but it'll take _a lot_ of time…Now first hand experience of feeling the way those girls felt when he dropped them, will really kick him in the face, don't you think?"

Sakura looked down in thought at the countertop while tracing random patterns along the top with the tip of her finger. "…I would rather have him take a long time for him to understand, then to end up hurting him in the end if he does fall for me. I'm sorry Ino, I do want him to stop getting into girls pants, but I am hoping I can achieve that by teaching him this way." She looked sincerely apologetic. Ino knew that Sakura was one to never want to go against her friends, even when they were asking too much of her.

"Sakura, it's okay…as long as you end up getting through that thick skull of his…But watch yourself when around him okay. This might just be a plot set up by him and the guys, and I know he's attracted to you. I don't want to turn around one second and find that in that time he had dragged you off to some closet." Ino said, rolling her eyes at the though and turning back to look at Sakura. A moment passed of silence while the girls just stared at each other before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

Still in hysteric's Sakura wiped her eye, which started to drop tears. "Why are we laughing?"

"I really don't know." Ino said, finally calming down. Taking the pitcher and abandoning the newly made iced tea in the fridge, Ino grabbed Sakura's forearm and dragged her up to her room.

"What are we doing?"

"Sasuke will not be trying to be getting into your pants tonight." Ino said opening her friend's door and pushing Sakura to sit on her bed. "Because you will be wearing either a skirt or a dress, pants are outlawed." Rummaging through her drawers and closet Ino searched for the right outfit for her friend to wear to her boyfriends party that night, while Sakura sat upon the bed, sweat dropping at Ino's antics.

* * *

Sakura turned from the mirror as she heard a sharp honk coming from the driveway. Standing slightly, her tight halter-top metallic dress rose a little above her mid-thigh. "Wait, wait, wait!" Ino shouted, shoving her back into the chair she was seated upon. "I haven't finished your make-up!" She dabbed her thin brush into a dark purple powder before brushing it over Sakura's eyelids. "…And…done!" She shouted appreciatively, proud of her work.

Sakura turned to look at herself in the mirror once again, and her breath hitched. Ino had done a wonderful job. Her eyeliner making her green eyes pop as the purple shadow complemented her dress. Her hair fell in waves framing her face, while her side bangs were pinned back with a metallic barrette, matching the dress as well. Ino's black heels which she ran to her friends in were now on Sakura's feet, strapping up to her ankles. "Wow…Ino, you are fantastic! I look great!"

"Not just great. My work is never _just_ great!" Ino said with mock hurt on her face as she packed away the make up, snapping products closed. "You, my naturally pink haired friend, are gorgeous! Now promise me that you will flirt like crazy and come home with at least three numbers!" She said, winking.

"I will try my best!" Sakura said chuckling while tossing on a small black shoulder purse. Sakura ran out of her room, with Ino on her heels. Half way down the steps, Sakura turned to look at her friend behind her. "Wait! I'm wearing your shoes. Go through my closet and pick anything you want."

"Oh, hunny, I was already going to do that!" Ino chuckled as Sakura rolled her eyes. Continuing their rush down the stairs, they came to the main door.

Just as her hand reached the doorknob, Sakura turned once again, seeing an annoyed Ino. "What now?" She asked, folding her arms over her skimpy black dress.

"How are you going to get to the party?"

"Already covered." She said holding up her cell phone. "I called Hinata and she said she can pick me up on her way there."

"Okay." Sakura said, relieved that she wasn't just abandoning her friend. She was forced back around as Ino shoved open the door, and pushed Sakura out of it.

"Now go! I will meet you there." She said, eyes glancing up to the large black truck parked in Sakura's driveway. Head lights still on, illuminating the other side of the house.

Sakura ran down the little path to her driveway, her heels clicking quietly against the stone. She couldn't tell through the tinted windows of the car but just as she passed by one of the headlights, and Sasuke got a good look at the girl his eyes widened as he blinked sharply, reminding himself to behave. He unlocked the doors quickly as she reached the passenger door.

She pulled the handle open and smiled up at the driver. Before even entering, she placed one hand upon her hips and smiled knowingly. "Alright, unfortunately I will have to teach you one lesson about dates before Friday, and that would be, to never lay the horn on a girl. Always go to the door."

Kicking himself mentally, Sasuke was brought out of the haze and shook his head slightly before replaying her words in his head, trying to make sense of them. As he did this, Sakura was thanking Kami she was wearing heels as she slid, almost, with ease into the seat. "Uh…yea, I will remember that."

Sakura, once situated, turned and smiled at Sasuke. "Ready?" Nodding numbly, he put his hand on the clutch and moved it into reverse. Pulling out of the driveway he turned to the left before putting the car in drive and pressing the gas. The drive was fairly silent, save for the sounds of the car running over lose gravel and the brake screeching slightly as they hit a few red lights and stop signs.

Trying to cut through the silence between them, Sakura flicked on the radio at a stop as soft music flowed through the car. Staring out the window, her eyes followed the houses, bright with warm lights flowing out of the windows.

Feeling the truck come to a slight stop, Sakura turned to see rows of cars lined up and packed outside of a fairly large house. Cutting the engine once parked behind a line of cars, Sasuke pulled the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them. Undoing her seat belt, Sakura slid out and onto the ground, attempting to keep her dress down and not flash anyone.

Walking side by side, up to the fairly large Nara home, all that could be heard was the blaring bass of fast paced music and the cheers of appreciative drunk and getting there party goers. The door already stood wide open as Sasuke stood in front of her, shoving dancing and grinding bodies out of their way. Sakura could hear before she could see Naruto coming up to the two of them, red plastic cup in hand as he grasped Sasuke's shoulder with his other as a welcome.

"You guys! Glad you could show up!" He screamed, trying to get over the sounds of the bass, unaware that his normal speaking tone already achieved that. "Come on over, the groups over here!" Naruto started walking back in the direction he came from, leading Sasuke and Sakura over to the others.

Sakura started to follow behind the two tall teenage boys but was stopped as she felt a hand lightly tap her shoulder. Swiveling around, the light catching off of her metallic dress, making her shine lightly under the bright lights that were placed in the corners of the vast living room. There, in front of her, stood a red haired girl with matching eyes that were framed in black-rimmed glasses. Although her hair was up in a ponytail, Sakura could tell from the girl's bangs that one side of her hair was kept combed and long while the other, unkempt and shorter.

The girl flashed Sakura a smile as she started to speak over the music. "Hi, Haruno Sakura, correct?" Sakura just nodded, returning the smile back to the girl who stood almost at the same height she was. Sakura attempted to glance behind her, but caught no traces of the two boys that she was once on the trail of. "I don't think I have had the pleasure to meet you. You're not in any of my classes but I have seen you around. My name is Karin."

"It's nice to met you." Sakura yelled trying to get her voice over the cheering and whooping of a group of boys surrounding to drunken girls who were currently in the middle of an intense make out session.

"So, I just wanted to tell you something real quick." The girl, Karin stated smirking widely at Sakura who tilted her head in confusion, silently asking what she would want. Karin's face started to slowly form into a scowl and she gripped Sakura's wrist, which once lay limp at her side, into her hand and dug her nails into Sakura's skin lightly. "That boy you came in with, you better not leave with…Better yet, stay away from him overall."

"Look if this is about his playing, I-" Sakura was cut off abruptly as the nails around Sakura's wrist embedded themselves further into her skin. Bringing her other hand up Sakura attempted to pull the girls hand off to no avail.

"Its not about that…I just don't want him to get the Herp's from someone like you. He deserves someone like me, got that?" After each word, she flexed her hand lightly, pulling and prodding Sakura's now raw skin. Sakura's light flinching came to an abrupt halt as she came up with the conclusion.

With a completely passive face, Sakura looked the girl dead in the eye. "So basically, your just telling me that you are jealous?" Fire flamed in the Karin's eyes as she opened her mouth to come back with a retort. Suddenly Karin's hand was ripped off of Sakura and she was shoved back. Staring wide-eyed she saw Hinata and Ino standing before her looking royally pissed.

"Now why don't _you _stay away from _her._" Ino said, glaring daggers at the red head and pulling Sakura over to the other side of the room, Hinata trailing along after them. Going about half way up the wooden staircase, they stopped at the landing and Ino gently forced Sakura to sit down on it. The other two girls took a seat upon the step below their newest friend and Ino gingerly picked Sakura's hand up and examined the damage that the Karin girl had done.

Five small welts covered over her now pinkish red flesh, two of them slightly drawing blood. Ino glared across the living room and Sakura could tell that she was scouring the area for Karin. Putting her hand on Ino's shoulder, Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I'm fine Ino-pig, that girl was all bark and no bite…well…at least the bite wasn't bad." She said, chuckling as she twisted her wrist, giving herself a view of the puckered marks. "It doesn't hurt or anything, I'm fine." Ino seemed to calm slightly at this but both Sakura and Hinata could tell that Ino was still peeved. "So did that girl have a relationship with Sasuke? She was telling me to back off of him, and leave him alone. I'm guessing that she was a one night stand of his?"

Hinata snorted, and blushed realizing it was completely out of character and unlady like. "Actually," She said, apples of her cheeks still tinted pink. "Sasuke has never even glanced her way. He considered her apparently, but the second he was alone with her he couldn't take it. She is just jealous that she is practically the only one in the school who hasn't…" A new blush started to rise to her face. "…d-done…_it…_with h-him. She has been obsessed with him since fourth grade and you could imagine how annoyed she is seeing him be with every girl except her."

Sakura stared at her wrist a minute longer, trying to fight away the guilt she felt for Karin. "Hey, is there a bathroom anywhere? I want to get the blood cleaned off so it doesn't ruin the dress."

"Oh yes!" Ino shouted. "We definitely wouldn't want that! Follow me!" Ino said, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her up the stairs. "Hina-chan, tell the others we are here, I will be down in a sec!" Ino called down to the violet haired girl.

People were even loitering upstairs as they came to the second floor, seeing a couple of people hanging around and drinking. Ino shoved by a couple people and went up to a white painted door and shoved it open. "This is Shika-kun's room." Sakura looked around the room from the cameo green bed sheets to the massive book shelve completely full. Ino led her over to another half opened door and stuck her hand in, flicking on the lights. "Here's the bathroom. Do you think you'll be able to get back down by yourself? I promised I would find Shika right when I got here."

Sakura shook her head and shoved Ino back in the direction of the doorway. "Go get him stud!" Sakura cheered as Ino rolled her eyes playfully and waved to her from the door.

"Just look for us down there, we shouldn't be that hard to find, but stay away from Karin, okay?" Before Sakura could reply, Ino was out the door. Chuckling Sakura entered the bathroom and walked over to the countered sink. Placing her purse onto it she looked around she found a hand pump for soap and squeezed a drop into her palm. Running the warm water, she plugged the sink so that it became a makeshift basin. Lathering the soap around her wrist, Sakura cringed slightly as it seeped into the cuts, disinfecting it. Keeping the warm water running, she dunked her hand under the water, making it take on a very light shade of pink.

Rinsing her soap covered wrist, the pain started to recede, leaving it just feeling a few degrees warmer than the rest of her body. Once the job was done, Sakura unplugged the stop and let the water run down the drain. Grabbing a dry washcloth, she held it to her wrist firmly, hoping to pat it dry so she didn't reopen the cuts. Shutting off the water, she was stunned to hear soft panting coming from the bedroom. Eyes wide she realized the water had drowned out the noise earlier.

Dropping the towel Sakura crept up to the door, glad she left it open just a crack. Cursing herself under her breath as her heels made slight clicking noises against the tiled floor. Either the people on the other side of the door did not notice, or just did not give a damn, Sakura was glad for it. Peering out into the dark room, the only source of light coming from the crack in the doorway to the bathroom, she quickly got to her hands and knees, not wanting to block the light so much as to give away her presence.

Once realizing that she could probably bang pots and pans together and they would not notice, Sakura let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding. Glancing once more out, she saw two bodies lying on the bed, still decently clothed (_"Thank Kami for that!"_ She thought.) Trying to get a good look at the faces of these two, she was about to give up until the dominate one lifted their head from the partners neck, ceasing their moaning for the time being.

Flipping around so her back hit the door, Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in something akin to anger as she rolled her eyes in exasperation. _"Still hasn't seemed to learn a damn thing."_

_

* * *

_

End scene! Hah, hope ya'll liked it! The further I'm getting into the story, the easier and funner (if that's a word…whish it isn't) it is to write the chapters. Also thank you all that reviewed for the last chapter, this story now has over 150 reviews! Yay!!! Reviews, again, are very much appreciated! : )

Oh! P.S. to any KibaSaku fans out there, I not have a KibaSaku story up here on fanfiction, go check it out if you want. Its called **Husky Lovin'**. Thanks!


	10. Akward Moments

Hey guys! Thank you so much for waiting…this chapter took longer than I suspected. I have been swamped the past few days…I just found out that I had a Social Studies Summer Assignment…school starts for me in two weeks…I wont be able to finish it haha. Well, at least none of my friends knew about it either, so we are going in blindly together! Thank you for waiting!

Song of the day- Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Sakura sat on the sink counter examining her silver painted fingernails and breaking away uneven edges with her other nails. The moans from the other room had subsided about ten minutes ago, but for good measure she continued to wait in the bathroom a little longer.

She had opted not to go barging out into the bedroom when she first witnessed what she did out there to save herself, and Sasuke the trouble of being embarrassed. Yes, it did end up being the youngest Uchiha who was (about to) do the horizontal tango out there…Sakura was just glad she didn't have to whiteness _that_ when she peered out of the door crack about forty-five minutes ago.

She passed the time by, well, for one, flicking the water back on to drown out the noise, and playing Tetris on her cell phone. Ino had texted her earlier, asking where she was. Sakura swiftly lied, and stated that she was down there, and Ino just had to look harder. Swinging her, now bare feet back and forth, she sighed heavily. She had done no partying what so ever, but she was already beat, and needed sleep. _"Maybe I will call Temari-chan before I go to sleep to see what's up tonight…"_

Dubbing it safe now, she bent over and picked up her kicked off heels. Crossing her legs over each other, she only had to lean down a couple inches to slide her borrowed shoes on.

She was in the middle of buckling the strap of the second heel when she heard a soft creaking behind her. She turned to the door before whipping to face the other direction, wide eyed, as she felt completely uncomfortable in the situation she knew there was no way around now. "Sakura, what are you doing in here?"

"Um…nothing really…hanging out, you know, the usual!" She said, standing and scratching the back of her head. Before her stood Sasuke, wearing only a pair of dark washed jeans, held up by a black belt. In his hand was his long sleeved white button up.

"Were you…in here the entire time?" He asked watching her shuffle her feet awkwardly. She was looking down at the ground, not trusting her eyes to look at his chiseled chest. From his broad shoulders and strong biceps to his defined abs and 'V' that followed down bellow his belt, Sakura knew that he was one handsome guy, but felt rude staring, and didn't want to give him the pleasure of knowing she thought he was very attractive.

"Um…yes." She said glancing around the room, looking everywhere but his face. It was quiet for a moment as the two stood awkwardly facing each other. Sakura started towards the door into the bedroom, Sasuke following her trail.

"You didn't…you know, see anything did you?" He asked, not knowing what to do in the situation as he watched Sakura look around the disheveled room.

"Only at the beginning…neither of your clothes were really off…" Sakura breathed a sigh and then regretted it immediately as the scent of sweat and sex filled her senses. "I am guessing that you two…went all the way?" Her tone at first was as if stating a fact, and then faded slowly into that of question.

"Uh…yea." He replied awkwardly.

Sakura cleared her throat after a short silence. Sighing she turned to him, glad that in the quiet moment that was just spent between them, he used it to button his shirt on. "Okay…um…I think I am going to head on back home."

"Uh…you need a ride don't you. I can take you back." He said, turning to grab his sneakers and slip them on.

"I can just get a ride from Ino. That's okay." Sakura brushed the lose hair away from her face, and dragged her hand to scratch the nape of her neck.

"Ino doesn't have…" Sasuke didn't even need to finish, as Sakura finished for him in realization.

"A car here…yea…I could just get one from Tenten or someone, really its okay."

"You don't seem to realize this is a party, huh?" He asked in amusement, standing from the messy bed after tying his shoelaces. "Everyone's going to be drunk...surprisingly, even Hinata will let lose at parties and have a beer or two."

"Oh, and your not drunk?" Sakura retorted. She could smell the sharp scent of Vodka wafting off of him.

"Actually no." Wiped at his shirt as if brushing off some invisible dirt. "That girl spilledAbsolute and tonic on me. Since its clear it didn't leave a stain." Sakura threw him a stern look as he held up three fingers in a Girl Scout salute. "I promise, I did not drink one drop of alcohol."

She continued to give him a questioning look, before she let it up and just turned around to face the door. "Its okay, I can just walk. I mean it's only a couple of miles away. Just stay and have fun, okay?" She said, grasping the door handle and pulling it open only about a foot, before a foreign hand that rested on the door closed it.

Sasuke stood right behind her and waited for her to turn and face him before he spoke up. "Look, I was the one that dragged you here, the least I could do is bring you home." He said, but in his mind he was thinking, _"I need to take her home, try and smooth it out, but _damnit _if I didn't have to I could have met up with that girl again…what was her name?"_

"Plus, I refuse to let you walk home." He continued, "No matter how safe a neighborhood may seem, its quite different at night. So, will you let me take you home?"

Sakura chewed her bottom lip between her teeth, mulling silently in though. Sighing loudly she shrugged her shoulders and agreed. "Sure, thanks."

Sasuke mentally smirked and jogged back over to Shikamaru's nightstand to grab his wallet, keys, and watch. She followed his lead out the door and down the staircase. There were, if possible, more people crowding in the living room and first floor rooms than when Sakura first got there. Surprisingly, they didn't run into Ino or one of the others on their way out.

There were a few people hanging around out on the front lawn, trying to get some air, or to talk with friends. They continued down the road a bit, and out of the light that streamed out of the windows of the Nara residence. Walking side by side until they came into view of Sasuke's black truck, he walked to the drivers seat, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Sakura, once out of Sasuke's line of vision and on the other side of the truck, quickly opened the passenger door and scurried up into her seat before he could see. She didn't feel like getting laughed at once more as she flopped around, attempting to get up. Sasuke entered the car himself, and fired the engine. Waiting a moment to make sure Sakura's seatbelt was on, he threw the car in reverse and slowed out onto the road, making sure to be wary of the other parked cars around him.

Once out of the chaos, the two relaxed into the light colored, leather seats. The ride was fairly silent as Sakura stared out the window, and Sasuke mentally beat himself. He was afraid that Sakura was royally pissed at him for getting caught in the act, and that made his plan of "gentlemanly seduction", not crash and burn, but deteriorate greatly.

Not wanting to seem awkward, and flip on the radio to break the quiet, Sasuke just bared the silence until they came upon Sakura's house, porch lit by a soft light. Sakura mentally hoped that Ino locked her door on the way out. Sasuke pulled up and idled next to Sakura's car for a moment before putting it in park and taking his foot of the break.

"Uh…you need help getting down?" He looked over and asked her as she shook her head in return.

"No, I think I am finally getting the hang of this." She replied grabbing her purse and opening the door. She remained in her seat a second more to ask if he was going to head back to Shikamaru's house.

"Nah, I think I am just going to head on home." He replied sighing and letting his grip go on the steering wheel.

"Well hey, you want to come inside for a while? Maybe have something to eat? I don't know about you but I am starving."

Sasuke accepted this stroke of luck full heartedly. "Yea, I can stay for a while…but aren't you mad at me?"

Sakura smirked at him and slipped out of the truck (quite gracefully, she would add). As her feet hit the ground she turned to look at him. "Look, right now, I'm not your teacher, so I have no opinion…expect hell next Friday though." She said teasingly.

Sasuke smirked and slid out of the truck to follow after her.

* * *

"Okay…favorite movie?" Sakura asked, carrying two bottled sodas into the living room and plopping onto the couch next to Sasuke. She had changed from her short dress into a pair of Sauna High tennis sweat pants and a tank top.

"Oh definitely The Departed…or maybe A Few Good Men." Sakura laughed at this and twisted off the cap of her bottle, but continued to listen as Sasuke spoke once more. "Well…don't de-masculine-ise me for this but…Naruto forced me to go see Twilight when Hinata wanted to go because he didn't want to be alone…I thoroughly enjoyed it." Sakura looked him over again and a smile broke out on her face as she belted out a laugh.

"…You…Twilight…Gay…Edward!" Her sentences were incoherent through her laughter.

"Okay, its not that funny…so what is the craziest thing that has ever happened to you?" He asked quickly, trying to take her mind off of his secret love of the movie based of those Stephanie Meyer books. (A/N- Oh Sasuke…its not a love of books…its okay to admit you are a fan girl of Edward's sparkly chest!)

She wrapped her lips around the cap and took a quick drink once she settled down. "Hmm…okay, you can't tell anyone this. Not even Ino."

"Oh, gossip, dish it out." He said jokingly.

"Okay…well, last year, on my sixteenth birthday, Ino sent me this really…revealing dress…Well she told me that she better get pictures of me wearing it at my party that she knew my friends where throwing for me. Well, the plan was that I was going to wear it for the house party part, but throw on something a little more…conservative when the other people left my party and me and my main group of friends went out to eat.

"Well my friend, Temari, thought it would be funny to get me dressed, then surprise me by taking me out to eat first so I had to wear the dress. The crazy part comes here. Since the dress didn't have any pockets, I threw whatever bills I could into my bra in case I lost my purse. Well, I was standing outside the restaurant, which, by the way, was in the really bad part of town, but has the best food. Temari was inside, seeing how long it would take. Well…the police pulled over next to me…they thought I was a prostitute.

"They brought me into the station, and had a female officer strip search me…they thought the money in my bra was "dirty money" if you know what I mean. If it weren't for my brother coming to bail me out, and then give the officers an earful for taking me, I would probably still be in that jail cell."

Sasuke was oddly quiet throughout her story, but once she finished, it was his turn to break out laughing into hysterics. "You serious?" He asked between gusts of air.

"Hey, don't judge, vampire lover!" She pouted as he just continued to laugh at her expense.

"…Okay…I'm sorry. I am just upset that I wasn't there to see that! That sounds hilarious when relating it to how you _really_ are." He said, still in hysterics.

"Yea, I guess so." She replied with a light smile gracing her face. "So, what's your biggest pet peeve?"

"Oh, easy one! People who don't know the difference between yield and merge." They spent the rest of the night just asking questions and getting to really know each other. Around one in the morning, Sasuke decided it was a good idea to head on out. As he pulled out of the driveway, and Sakura flicked off the porch light, he thought to himself, _"This is the most I have ever gotten to know a girl I am planning on screwing. She's pretty cool though…I hope when I finally win the bet, we can still be friends in the end."_

Sakura closed the door behind Sasuke and watched as he pulled his big truck out of her driveway. Flicking the outside light off, she smiled to herself. _"He was able to hold a civilized conversation with me. Maybe this is the start of a breakthrough."_

_

* * *

_

I am completely obsessed with the new episode of True Blood (aired last night, August 30th). If you haven't seen it, go check it out, and if you haven't heard of the show…again, go check it out. It's based off of Charlaine Harris's, Southern Vampire Mysteries Series novels, which are also kick ass! Oh Alexander Skarsgard…you are possibly the hottest man on the planet (next to the character you play of course!). Anyway thanks ya'll for reading, and reviews are always appreciated. As always, flames are not, but criticism is welcomed. I will try and update soon!


End file.
